Take Me With You
by xx kaaat
Summary: "Because baby, you're gonna be the one that saves me," She felt slightly content, sort of like a heavy burden had finally been lifted. OOC. AU. Hints of SasoSaku ItaIno NejiNaru NaruSaku SasoKurenai and GaaSaku.
1. If You Can't Hang

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

_I met a girl at seventeen, thought she meant the world to me so I gave her everything, she turned out to be a cheat. Said she'd been thinking for a long time and she found somebody new. I been thinking about this whole time but I never thought you'd stay, that's okay. I hope he takes your filthy heart and throws you away someday. Before you go, there's one thing you outta know, if you can't hang then there's the door baby._

_**If You Can't Hang – Sleeping With Sirens**_

They were the hottest sensation to ever hit the pop charts. They were a band made of four. They called themselves, _Sleeping With Sirens._ Made up of four childhood friends. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Pein. They were gorgeous in the eyes of every fan girl. And teen boys wanted to look like them. They were amazing in sound and popularity. Every song was written and sang by the founder, Sasori. He was the head of the band and the most favored. He even wrote all the songs for the band. He said they were written from personal experiences. But little did the people know the real side he held.

Sasori was a taller boy. He had shaggy red hair and deep sand colored eyes. He was built in the arms, yet he never showed it. He always wore long sleeved black shirts, skinny jeans and some kind of vans or chucks. It always varied on his mood. He was known as the flirt of the group and he'd always get the most beautiful women. He was quite the ladies man and that was a fact. Let alone, girls loved a man who can sing. That's what caught them the most, and he knew that.

The guitarist for the band was who they called Itachi. He had long black hair and deep red eyes. He was the tallest in the band and the skinniest. He always wore band shirts and baggy jeans. He was never seen without some vans on either. He was most known for the chains he wore on his jeans, around his neck and even his wrist. It was a trait that the girls loved about him. Itachi was the dark and mysterious one out of the group. The ladies loved it, but he stayed faithful to his loving girlfriend.

In the back of the group stood Pein. He was a lean and orange headed man. He was just a small bit shorted than Itachi, yet he was much different. He was always quiet, yet he was funny and caring. He'd played the drums for thirteen years, and it was his specialty. He was simply amazing when it came to the drums. He was known for being timid, and having a nack for muscle shirts. He'd owed seventy five different muscle shirts. They were all different designs and colors. Not one was the same. He was different, but loved just as much by his fans.

Last the bassist was Deidara. He had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes that shined. He was a loud and obnoxious person, yet everyone loved him. He made things better and his smile was the best thing about him. He was Sasori's best friend and always had been. He often helped make beats for the other players in the band. He was a huge part of the help. He was a sly character and he had an addiction to wearing fishnets and skinny jeans. He loved his friends and family, but he also loved drinking and smoking along with partying. He was a favorite from the band.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

The speakers boomed as their feet moved across the floor that shook with each bass note. Laughing, screaming and singing filled the air. But it was nothing different from any other Saturday night. After all, Akatsuki had a party almost every weekend. And something they did was invite every star, and even some civilians.

The music stopped at once and everyone looked to the DJ booth. There emerged a red headed man whom began to sing the bands latest song, _If You Can't Hang._ In an instant, everyone began singing and moshing along. The party had moved up a few notches with every word the boy sang. Girls screamed while others stared. Even singing by himself with the music in the background, he was simply amazing.

Deidara stared while holding a bottle of vodka in his hand. He jumped form his seat at the bar and dragged Pein along with him. He was holding a martini glass in his hand. In the middle the two men slammed into Pein. There the three screamed "MOSH PIT!" And the whole floor was bumping and flying. This was something else the band was known for, their famous five hundred guest mosh pits. And it was always the same three people to start it.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

A girl stood up from her seat at the bar. Her pink hair was curled against her back, and she held a beer bottle in her hand. Her heels clicked with every step as she made her way around the floor. Her deep emerald eyes searched the many people around her. She blushed as she found a few men looking at her body. Her dress had shown her figure well. She was wearing a tight black leather dress, with small slits up the side.

She turned once again when she finally spotted what she looking for, her best friend. It took her a few minutes to get through the crowd of people, and in her buzzed state it was a little harder than normal. Finally, she laid her hand upon a blondes shoulder and spoke, "Ino."

The blonde turned to look at the pinkette as she took a blacked haired mans eyes and wrapped them around her waist. Ino's hair was strait and her make up was dark to make her blue eyes stand out. She smiled at her best friend as she looked down at the girls dress that matched her white one perfectly. Slits in same spot and all. "Yeah Sakura?"

The pink haired woman blushed whens he noticed who the black haired man was. It was Itachi, the guitarist from the band. "I feel so out of place...Why'd you bring me...?" Her voice trailed off. Her eyes were duller than normal and she looked a little pale.

Ino removed herself from the mans hands and rested her hands on Sakura's shoulders. She got up in the girls ear and spoke, "I know that Akatsuki is your favorite band. And I know how much you love Sasori so I wanted to bring you. Itachi said he'll introduce you guys later." Her smile faded as she took another good look at the pinkette. "Sakura, are you okay? You don't look so good.." She was concerned now.

Sakura made a small pout face and sighed. "I'm fine, I just need to go outside and get some air." And with that the pink haired girl turned and made her way through all the people out onto the balcony where it was much quieter. Ino simply looked at Itachi and shrugged.

The blonde honestly felt guilty. She'd dragged the girl to this party on hopes of breaking her from her shell. But instead Sakura sat at the bar all night and left the fun for everyone else. It made Ino feel terrible and she couldn't help but be a little less happy.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Out side Sakura leaned over the railing and sighed. It was cooler out here and felt so much better.

Sakura was the quiet type when around many people she didn't know. She often felt uncomfortable in her body due to her oddly colored pink hair. Even though Ino was her best friend she knew she'd never be as out going and popular as Ino. Although, that was okay for Sakura because she was fine with who she was now. She was in love with the band Akatsuki and her room was filled with pictures of them. Every wall was filled. Sakura was a singer and piano player though. And she loved reading books. In fact, her favorite book was written by Sasori. It was called, _Underneath the Make-Up._

After a few seconds Ino appeared at Sakura's side. They stayed quiet for a few seconds until Ino finally spoke. "Let's go home Sakura." And without any words, the two girls linked elbows and made their way back through the party. Never stopping for anyone and without looking back.


	2. Here We Are

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

_Sing it for me, I can't erase the stupid things I say. Your better than me, I struggle just to find a better way. So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars. I'll be home tonight take a breath and softly say goodbye. The lonely road. The one that I keep trying to walk alone, I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye._

_**Here We Are – Breaking Benjamin.**_

* * *

Sakura sat at the kitchen counter and rubbed her eyes. They were red from the hang over she was currently dealing with, and as normal her head pounded. She simply sighed and drank another swig of coffee. When she was done, she pulled out a cigarette and took a long drag. This wasn't some thing she normally did. No, she only did this when she was stressed. But according to her, she wasn't stressed, simply disappointed in herself for what she'd done last night.

She pink headed girl looked up when she heard footsteps emerging from the hallway. Around the corner came a blonde headed man with bright blue eyes and small scars along his cheeks. He'd gotten them when he was only seven. He'd gotten into a fight with his now deceased brother. He called them "cat marks" and he was proud of them. Seeing the boy made Sakura give a small smile. She nodded her head, "Naruto."

Naruto smiled and walked over to the opposite side of the counter. He plucked the cigarette from the girls hand and threw it down the sink drain. He looked back up and met the girls emerald eyes. "What happened last night Sakura?" He knew the girl well. They'd been best friends all their lives, and now they were room mates. At first people always thought the two had been a thing, but along the way, Naruto came out of the closet and was now going on a two year relationship with Neji Hyuuga.

The pink haired girls head fell onto the counter top and she moaned. "I got drunk and blew meeting Sasori." She heaved a heavy sigh and spoke softly. "I'm a failure when it comes to men." At that point, Sakura just wanted to scream. She was in love with someone who didn't even know who she was. And at that, she knew everything about Sasori. Now he'd think she was a stalker. Great.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sasori held up a picture of a smiling girl. Her eyes sparkled and she was simply beautiful. "Sakura huh?" He turned from the mirror and flashed a smile at the blonde. "She's pretty cute Ino." And with that he went back to combing his soft locks.

Ino was sitting next to Itachi, who's hair was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Ino smiled and began, "Sasori she knows every song you sing by heart."

"So do other fan girls." Replied the red head.

"Her whole room is filled with your posters, and her bedspread is Akatsuki themed. She's been to all the concerts, and television interviews." The blonde said annoyed.

"So do fan girls." He spoke.

"SASORI! Sakura isn't just another fan girl! She'd head over heels in love with you! She thinks so highly of you!" The blonde was now raising her voice.

"Ino, I'm going to tell you something. I'm into reading books. I have my own library. I like quiet girls who'd pick a movie over going out in public. I like shorter girls. Does this Sakura girl have any of those things?" He was now turned and facing Ino with annoyance in his tone.

The blonde haired woman smiled then turned away. She stuck her nose up in the air and began, " Sakura is 5'5. She likes band tees and animals. Her favorite kind of dog is Schnauzer. She's ready every book imaginable and her favorite author is Jonathan Kellerman. She's been to every book signing he has and she's read every book he has. She'd always quiet and her family taught her all the manners when she was a child." At that last word Ino turned and gave Sasori a sly smile.

The red head stared for a moment. "J-Jonathan Kellerman? I didn't know anyone liked him as much as I... Schnauzer? That's my favorite as well, my grandmother has a breeding kennel for them." The boy was honestly shocked. Once again he looked down at the picture and gave a second though. The girl was gorgeous, and had a beautiful face. Her body was a plus, yet that wasn't what he was looking for. Although her pink hair was odd, he liked girls who were different. Sasori game a small smile then looked at Ino. "Well she is quite beautiful."

At that moment Ino practically flew across the room and captured Sasori in a hug. She giggled and kept on with mindless chatter about Sakura and things she thought Sasori needed to know. Along with her was Itachi also. He knew Sakura and he'd spent some time with her before. Together Ino and Itachi told Sasori everything they knew would make him want her, and little did Sasori know what he was getting himself into.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a small black sweater that hugged her frame tight, alone with a small tank under it. Deep blue jeans ran down her legs and hugged her ankles tight. Her make up was dark, and the sparkles from her eyes shadow stood out. She wore a deep shade of red along her lips and to top everything off she wore a dangling silver necklace.

She sighed at her appearance and spoke, "And now today begins."


	3. I Wouldn't Mind

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

_Merrily we fall out of line, out of line. I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side. Swinging in the rain humming melodies, we're not going anywhere til' we freeze. I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid. Forever is a long time but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

_**I Wouldn't Mind – He Is We**_

* * *

Sakura sat in her apartment bedroom and looked out the window. She held her guitar in her hands and was quietly playing a song she'd written last week. It was a simply song with easy chords and a light melody, yet it meant so much to her. Before she knew it, her voice was traveling throughout the apartment walls. No one was home except her, and she loved belting out like this under that condition.

Upon every word she smiled and pictured a red haired boy in her mind. Personally, she felt as if she was just another fan girl in his rock star world, but little did she know that her friends had their ways.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Silently the front door clicked open and a blonde headed female made her way into the home. She listened to hear the sound of a girls voice singing. She smiled and motioned for someone behind her to come forward. Within a few seconds, a red headed man emerged and pulled the door tight behind him. The blonde woman then removed her shoes and motioned for the man to do the same.

Once he did, the two began to make their way around the apartment. With every step the voice grew louder and the red head was highly impressed. To him, if sounded as if angels had taken residence inside this place. In fact, he couldn't help but smile at the sounds. They were beautiful.

He bumped into the blondes back and he was once again revived from his thoughts. She turned around and scowled at him, but that only made him smile.

Once the blonde was done sulking she pointed to a door. "That's Sakura's room. Go on Sasori! Open it!"  
At the last word Sasori took a single finger and held it up to her lips, smiled, then proceeded to open the door.

At last he did. He made sure the door was quiet and didn't squeak. Then he just stood there, leaning against the door frame. He stared at the girl on the bed singing her heart out. She obviously had a small frame, and her hair was an odd shade of pink. Yet, he couldn't see her face, due to where she was facing.

While she continued her melodies, he took the time to observe her room. All over every wall was pictures of his face, their band, and all his friends whom he lived with. There were small dolls, a drum set, a small keyboard and a cut out of the famous acoustic singer Gaara. He gave a small low laugh and thought to himself, _Ino wasn't lying when she said this was my biggest fan._ Another smile grazed along his lips.

Then, Sasori was brought back to reality as he heard the small voice finish her song. She then played a few chords to finish the song, and took one last strum. At last, the room was silent again.

Sasori took in a breath and watched the small frame jump as he spoke, "Your voice is beautiful Sakura, as well as your guitar skills." Then once again another smile took over his face when Ino walked in and took a place by his side.

Slowly Sakura began to speak, "How lo-" Was all she could manage before turning to reveal her idol, favorite music singer and idol. Her face turned a bright red and she was in shock. After a few minutes she managed "There's no way this is happening! I have gotta be dreaming!"

Slowly Ino gave a small laugh. "No, Sakura this is all too real. Your awake, and I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine, Sasori." Upon that, she finished and the room was silent.

Sasori stared at the short pinkette across the room. Her eyes were a piercing, vibrant, emerald green. Her nose was small and fit her face perfectly. Her lips were small, yet delicate. She was a soft pale shade, yet it all made her look perfect. Her body was perfect. She wasn't too skinny, yet she wasn't too heavy either. Her body was in an hourglass frame, and her legs were long. Sasori was simply amazed at the sight before him. This couldn't be a girl, no an angel. Someone from a perfect world so far from Earth. He was brought back to reality when he felt his face getting warm. He simply smiled and turned his head the other way. Quietly he spoke, "Your simply gorgeous Sakura."

Upon his words, Sakura began to feel a tingle in her face. She could feel the blush coming to life in her cheeks. Yet, she couldn't help but smile at the man opposite of her. His hair was shaggy and his eyes were a pale purple. His face was tan. He was slender and much shorter than Ino's love Itachi. Yet, in such a small room and without any words, she felt a connection between him and herself. She let out a small laugh and spoke. "Your very handsome yourself Sasori." She then grabbed a piece of her hair and began to twirl it. She was nervous.

Ino then looked at her wrist which had nothing on it and spoke, "Wow, look at the time I must be going now!" And with that she ran from the room, ran trough the apartment, slammed the door behind her and revved the engine in her car. Before the couple knew it, they were alone.

After a few silent moments, Sakura spoke. "Would you like something to drink Sasori?" A smile had taken over her face. He simply nodded and fallowed her as she made her way into back into the kitchen.

Sasori took a seat on an open bar stool and made himself at home. Slowly he rolled the sleeves up on his black long sleeved shirt. He also pulled the neck lower on his shirt. He was wearing a v-neck and a gold guitar hung from his neck. He smiled as Sakura set down two glasses then turned away from him to open the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of red wine, filled the glasses, then returned them to the refrigerator.

Sakura slowly handed him one glass, the took a seat on the other side of the bar. She rested her chin in her hands then spoke. "So, why are you here?" She gave him a look then spoke again. "I know that Ino said something. Just tell me." She then smiled at the thought of her best friend.

Sasori sighed and took a swig of the wine. He then placed his chin in his hands only a few inches away from Sakura's face. "She told me that there was this girl Sakura who was a huge fan of the band. She told me that you've had a crush on me since the back started, and that your room was filled with my face." He winked then smiled. Sakura smiled and the red returned to her cheeks. "She told me that you know all my songs, you like to stay home and write songs, watch movies, and spend nights on the beach. She even told me that you love Jonathan Kellerman too. You know, he's my favorite book writer?"

Sakura smiled and let out another small laugh. "I wasn't aware of that. My favorite story by him is Silent Partner. But you know what else I wonder?"

He looked into her eyes, "What?"

She smiled and whispered, "Why Ino told you all those things about me."

Sasori laughed and stretched. Slowly he began, "Because my dear Sakura, I like all the same things you do. That means we have a lot in common. So, tell me more about yourself?" He then laid his hands in his chin once again and waited for her to begin.


	4. Pictures And Polaroids

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

_Hey, I know it hurts to watch me leave. But say it ain't so, how could you ever replace me? You're so shy when you wanna be standing in front of me, mind spinning in circles you're waiting to speak. These hands waiting in front of me anxiously waiting to see how it's gonna be. Before you go let me remind you what you're waiting for. Before you go, could you love me just a little bit more. One more time._

_**Pictures and Polaroids – Sleeping With Sirens.**_

* * *

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm 19 years old. I like to drink, and I only smoke when I'm extremely stressed. I don't do drugs, and I love to sing. I play guitar, drums, piano, flute, violin and harp. I don't have any parents because they threw me out when I was only 13. I've lived with my best friend Naruto ever since. Sleeping With Sirens is my favorite band." Upon that last little sentence the girl looked up at Sasori.

Sasori smiled. "My band. But, Ino told me that your parents taught you to be very well mannered...?" His voice trailed off.

Sakura hung her head low. "Well, we refer parents to Naruto's family. They've been my backbone and without them or Naruto, I'd probably be dead by now.." The girl looked up to stare into Sasori's clueless face. She sighed. "My mom was a crack addict and my father was never really around. My mom often left me home alone while she slept with different men to ease her own pain. And finally, one time my father came home last and caught my mom sleeping with someone else in their bed." She looked at Sasori. "He shot the man, raped my mom and chased me out of the house." The girl sat in silence. "I haven't talked to either of them since. All I know is that my father is dead. He was shot one day while out drinking.."

Sasori stared at her. "Sakura...I'm so sorry.." His voice trailed off.

Sakura sent back a reassuring smile as him. "It's fine. I'm just glad that I have Naruto now, and everything is going to be okay. In fact, everything is okay. There's only two things in my life that I haven't accomplished now. Everything is off that list."

The boy gave a war smiled and asked. "What was everything on that list?" A wide grin came across his face.

Sakura's cheeks blushed as she smiled. "Well, first off meeting you." She looked at him and their eyes met. "Publish a song and have a hit. Meet Jonathan Kellerman. And go to Shoreline City. It's my dream to go there." Her gaze lightened up and she leaned back.

Sasori leaned back as well and smiled. "Well, I grew up in Shoreline." He paused. " My folks live there. You know, I haven't seen them in a few months. I mean with all the touring and everything. I owe them a visit." He smiled and placed his hand upon Sakura's. "Who better to bring than you?" Upon that Sakura's face lit up.

She leaned in once again. "You really want me to go with you? Seriously!" Her smile was bigger than ever.

The boy nodded his head and he blushed. The room remained silent for a few minutes until Sasori finally found the words to say. "Sakura Haruno." He paused when his gaze caught hers. "I like you. Everything about you. The way you look, your voice, your personality and the way your smile lights up a room." Sasori watched as Sakura rubbed her lips together and her cheeks became an even deeper shade of red. "Everything about you is amazing."

Sasori smiled and slid off the bar stool. He walked around the counter and met Sakura. She was much shorter than him, so he had to look down at her. Slowly he grasped her hand, and intertwined their fingers together. Her face grew an even darker red. Slowly he placed his other hand beneath her chin and tiled her face in an upward position. And he slowly kissed her. It was magical. Like meeting the love of your life for the first time.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Ino grunted as a man roughly touched her. With every move he made the blonde woman let out a small sound.

Just as he was about to go down on her, the phone rang. His head shot up and her hand reached to the table. Upon reading the name her eyes grew wide and she held a finger to her mouth. Slowly she slid her finger across the screen and began to talk. "Hello?" She was breathing hard.

"_Ino? Where are you? We had lunch plans baby. You won't text me back, what's going on?" _The voice sounded worried and slightly sad.

The woman swallowed. "I uh." She paused and tried to think of something. "I got held up at Sakura's. The traffic has been hell and.." She paused once again. "I'm at the gas station!" She said blankly. The man at the end of the bed gave her an annoyed look. She shrugged and leaned back against the headboard.

"_Why didn't you call though? I could have came and picked you up." _His voice was now low.

"Because baby, I didn't want to have you swarmed in public. You know better than that Itachi. I couldn't have. I'll be there soon. I promise." She laid her head in her hands as the man stood up.

"_Ino, I love you. The magazines know that we're together and if they know, then the whole world does. But, I guess I'll see you soon. I love you babe."_ Without replying Ino hung up the phone.

The blonde slowly looked up at the man now across the room. The pineapple ponytail on top of his head bobbed at the looked for a shirt. He gave up and turned to look at the girl on his bed. She was wearing a purple bra and her hair looked ratty. He sighed. "I'm not your little puppy Ino. And I'm not your bitch." He paused. "I can't do this anymore. End it with him, then come back to me." He threw a necklace at her.

The blonde yelled. "Your ending everything! Shikamaru please!" She picked up the necklace she'd gave him three months ago. Tears fell from her eyes. "I love you. Please at least keep the necklace."

The man grew annoyed. "I'm done with your lies. You tell him things when your with me. Your dating a rock star, yet your using me as a fuck buddy! I'm done. Keep your stupid necklace, I know that Itachi gave it to you. Now get dressed and get the hell out." Upon finishing he left. The room was silent until she heard his main apartment door slam shut.

Ino began to get ready with tears falling down her face. She put on the necklace as well as her purple leather dress and white heels. Quickly she left and made her way to her car. Once inside she laid her head on the steering wheel and cried. Her eyes burned.

Slowly she looked up at the mirror. Her makeup was gone and her eyes were red. She started to think of something to tell Itachi before she stopped and leaned back in her seat. She rubbed her face and spoke to herself, "Another to add to the million lies I've told." Was all she said before pulling out and away from the parking lot.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

It was 8'o'clock when Itachi finally left the restaurant and began his drive home. He'd waited almost three hours and he was done waiting now. He took his time and sat in silence on the way home.

When he pulled into the drive way, he noticed the purple car in the street. Ino was here. He removed his glasses and wiped away the sting. He'd been crying while on his way home. Slowly he opened the car door, shut it than began the walk up the drive and to the house. He took a deep breath before turning the handle and making his way inside.


	5. The Diary Of Jane

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read

_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you. So let me ask would you like that? Would you like that? And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time. So now I'll ask do you like that? Do you like that? No! Somethings getting in the way, somethings just about to break. I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane. So tell me how it should be._

_**Diary Of Jane – Breaking Benjamin**_

Itachi sang the words with full force into the microphone. It even caught Sasori's eyes, as Sakura watched both men from the other side of the glass. It was unlike Itachi to write a song so quickly, let alone him wanting to sing it. It was a rare occasion, especially using his voice the way he was. It shocked Sasori when he read the lyrics. These were lyrics of hatred and hurt. Yet, everyone was clueless, except Ino.

Two girls sat in a recording studio along with a mix artist. Every few seconds, the man would change the acoustics for the room on the other side of the glass. Sakura sat with her chin in her hands watching the band closely. Within the last week, she'd spent almost everyday with Sasori, and just the day before he'd made everything official. Sakura and Sasori were now a couple, and the band accepted her just like family.

On the other hand, since Ino left Itachi waiting a week ago, things had become difficult for them. The morning after everything Ino awoke to an empty bed. She found that Itachi was already gone when she woke up. When they did talk, it was cold. Short. And every time they were together, they barely talked. The didn't even look each other now. Except now. Ino couldn't even take her eyes off the mans face.

It seemed with every words his face held a deep expression in which she couldn't read. This was honestly a side of him that she'd never seen. It scared her to feel his emotions pouring out into the words. During some parts his face was harsh and mean. Others, his face shown sympathy. Ino knew things were on the rocks with them now, but she could help but push the thought away that he'd written this about her. That simple thought stood in the back of her mind and it killed her.

When the song was over the band removed their head phones and looked to the studio owner. The man flipped on the light and smiled. Slowly he leaned toward the microphone and spoke. "That was incredible. Sasori, Deidara, Pein that was some amazing instrumental you did." He paused and pointed a finger at Itachi. "You my friend, that was powerful. I'm proud of you my man." He then put his finger down and let out a breath. "That was an amazing job boys. And we're spent." And upon those words the man got up and walked out of the room.

The four boys slowly made their way out of the room and into the normal studio area. Sasori wrapped Sakura up in a hug and kissed her forehead. He simply smiled down at her and quietly asked, "Will you get the car ready babe?" And with that she was gone. The few that had driven there with them were gone too. That Included Pein and Deidara.

Itachi only hugged Ino and told her he'd be out to the car in a minute. She left and Itachi looked at Sasori. His gaze seemed as if it were somewhere else. He quietly spoke, "You were staring at me while I was singing. Let me guess, you wanna know what's going on?" His voice trailed off.

Sasori sighed and motioned for Itachi to sit in a chair. He did so and Sasori looked at him. "I'm your friend Itachi. I want to help you. Anyone who knows you can clearly tell that somethings wrong. Now tell me." He was serious.

Itachi looked at him with emotionless eyes. "She's been cheating on me for six months Sasori." The red heads eyes flew open and he stared. "Remember Nara from high school?" Sasori nodded. "Him. He sent me a message on my FaceSpace page. He told me he needed to talk, and so we met up at a coffee shop. He told me everything."

Sasori sat on the ground and rested a hang on Itachi's knee. "Why so long?" He quietly asked.

Itachi sighed and broke down. Tears fell from his eyes as he began, "Every time he asked, she told him that she was going to end it with me soon. She told him that I treated her like dirt" He looked at Sasori in the eyes. "Remember that three thousand dollar necklace I bought her on our two year?" Sasori nodded. "She gave it to him for their three month. He gave it back to me when we talked." He paused and the two sat in silence for a few seconds. "I honestly loved her Sasori. You know how much I cared. You were 18 when we got together, I was 19. Now here I am 21 almost 22 and your almost 21. It's been two years!" Itachi was yelling now.

Sasori stared at him. "Itachi, you can't keep this going. Take her home and tell her you know. You deserve to be happy, even if that means without her. Sometimes you've gotta fall before you fly man." He smiled and stood up.

Itachi stood up too and wiped his eyes. He then put his sunglasses on and laughed. "Thanks man. You really are a true friend." And the two men shared a brotherly hug.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Itachi and Ino drove in silence. The only sound was that of the mans 2012 Chevrolet Camaro. It was a bright sky blue and full of life. The silence was uneasy but neither person dare speak. Each person knew better. It felt like years before Itachi finally pulled up in front of the girls condo.

Ino stared in front of her and spoke, "Itachi, what's wrong." Her voice was a whisper when she finished.

Itachi looked at her and began. "Ino, would you ever cheat on me?" His voice was low.

She screamed. "No! Why would you think such a thing? I love you!" Her voice was trembling.

It seemed like hours before Itachi spoke again. "I know about Shikamaru." He knew he had her attention when she gasped. "I gave you two years of my life Ino. Was I not good enough?" He removed his glasses to reveal his blood-shot eyes and tears streaming his face. "Answer me. Please."

Ino looked at him and bit her lip. "I met him and I couldn't decide. I felt like he would be there when you weren't. With you being gone a lot on tour, it hurts Itachi." Her voice trailed off. "It really does."

Itachi threw his glasses and Ino jumped. The man punched the steering wheel. "I asked you time and time again to come with me. Yet you stayed here and said you couldn't. It would be too hard." His voice was cracking. "Instead you stayed here to cheat on me with someone who you met while out drinking one night? Makes perfect sense Ino. Perfect."

The blonde looked out her window and asked, "How did you know...?"

"He was a good friend from high school. He messaged me on FaceSpace and told me that we needed to talk. So we met up and he told me everything." He laughed. "I didn't believe him at first." Then he looked at her with all seriousness. "Until he showed me this." He pulled out the necklace he'd gotten her. It was a pure gold chain with her name in diamonds in the middle. It still had the new bought shine and it sparkled so innocently. "Remember this necklace? From our two year?" Ino nodded. "I wasn't gonna tell you but it was three thousand dollars. Now a waste. Like you."

Upon that last word Ino's head shot at him. Tears filled her eyes as she softly spoke, "So this is the end...Itachi...no please."

"Who are you now..How many lies have you told me...?" He unlocked the door and stared strait ahead. "Get out."

Ino began to sob as she opened the door. Once outside Itachi rolled down the window. He stared at her with hatred in her eyes. It scared Ino and she backed up a few steps. He finally spoke, "A wise person once told me sometimes you gotta fall before you fly. I guess that means you were a small mistake in my life." And with that he threw the necklace out the window at her. As soon as it hit the ground, he stepped on the gas and took off.

He was out of the parking lot and gone before Ino could even look up. She simply crumbled to the ground and held the necklace in her hand. Violent sobs, cries, and screams filled the air as she screamed his name into the sunlight.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

About ten miles down the road Itachi has to stop on the side of the road. He couldn't see straight, his vision was blurry and his throat ached. His tears streamed cheeks burned as he heavily breathed.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number. As soon as the voice on the other end spoke Itachi cried into the phone, "I'm about ten miles from Ino's apartment, come get me Sasori."


	6. Who Are You Now

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Please Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listen Below While You Read.

_Don't wake me up if I'm sleeping this life away. Tell me that I'll never be good enough. Sometimes it hurts to think it could really be that way, it won't be that way. I'm tired and I'm lost I don't wanna be found. I put my heart and my soul and my strength in this now. So forgive me cause I won't forget that, yeah this world has changed me so you know when you ask me, who are you now? Did you say what you want, don't go back to the start. I'm asking who are you now, did they break you apart? Won't you fight back for what you want? Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly, we're gonna work it out._

_**Who Are You Now – Sleeping With Sirens.**_

Sasori sang those words to the crowd gathered in the party hall. He'd written it with Itachi and they both loved it. Every word was true, and was a feeling Itachi knew. It was obvious that he hadn't been okay since the break up two nights ago. But at this point, Itachi vowed to make himself feel better. He knew that he was going to get through it, and he'd do it with the help of his friends.

The party hall was set up like this. There was a bar, dance floor, and balcony. The balcony led to the left side of the house and it had a perfect view of the city lights below. It was truly beautiful. The band always preformed on the stage that sat up eight feet off the ground. The drum set was up on a platform a couple feet higher than the rest of the stage, and the laser lights moved all around the room. There were also strobe lights, glitter and disco balls. The bar had 116 different alcohols and there were 18 bar stools st up along the counter.

While the band sang, all the party quests screamed and cheered. Some were mere fans who were star struck, sometimes close friends and even other stars. In fact one of Pein's best friends was there. He was a record producer and he brought his little brother along with him. The producer was Kankuro and his brother was an acoustic artist. He was famous himself, but he preferred slower music to this bands any day.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sakura stood outside leaning against the railing along the edge. She was wearing a simple tight pink dress. She was also wearing a pair of pink high heels. Her hair was curled and her make-up was dark. This was the normal dress for anyone at the party. Every girl there tried to out do everyone else with flashy dressed and flowing gowns. Yet, Sakura always wore something plain and simple.

The girl jumped as someone put their arms around her waist. But when the mysterious person whispered into her ear, she immediately knew who it was.

Slowly he kissed her, and once he was done he began. "Babe, I want you to sing tonight. Please? For me?"


	7. Somebody That I Used To Know

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

**I ask that you please listen to this song while you read because throughout this chapter, I'll be having the whole song. [I'll simply be putting every part of the song in this chapter.] - kat.**

_Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die. I told myself that you were right for me but felt so lonely in your company, but that was love and it's an ache I still remember. You can get addicted to a certain ind of sadness. Like resignation to the end, always the end. So when we found that we could now make sense, well you said that we could still be friends, but I'll admit I was glad that it was over. _

_**Somebody That I Used To Know- Gotye**_

* * *

Pein stood in the front of the stage and took in a deep breath. He swallowed, looked toward the silent crowd then began. "I don't normally do this often, but I think tonight shall be an exception." He smiled and motioned to Sasori on the drums. "For this song, I'll be singing a song that I wrote with the help of Sasori's new girl friend, Sakura Haruno." He motioned to her, and the pinkette took a place right next to him on the stage.

He nodded at Sakura and she began, "This is a song that may mean a lot to some people, others it may mean nothing. But I really hope that somewhere deep down, it touches your heart." And with that she motioned for Sasori and began.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

A blonde headed woman flipped through the channels and stopped when she recognized the room on the tv.

"Hello, and I'm back. This is your reporter Sabaku No Temari and we're reporting live from the heart of Goldenrod City... AT THE SLEEPING WITH SIRENS MANSION!" The reporter stopped and gave a huge smile. "We're here tonight upon the request of Sasori. Right now on stage is the bands drummer and Sasori's girlfriend Sakura Haruno! This is her first live appearance and a few music producers are here at the party tonight. It's great fun and it's open for everyone tonight."

Ino stared at the television as she took in the scene and the words of the song. It was now obviously to the chorus of the song. _But you didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and we were nothing. I don't even need your love, you treat me like a stranger and it hurts to rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low, have your friends correct your records then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though, now your just somebody that I used to know._

The girls face grew angry as looked at her best friends face. The girl felt as if the words were directed to her and her ex. And as soon as the thought began, tears filled her eyes as she pictured the tall dark haired man. Slowly her throat tightened as she curled into a ball on the floor.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

A blonde haired man with whiskers stared at the television screen. His eyes grew wide as his brown haired lover returned to the room with a bowl of popcorn. "N-NEJI! IT'S MY BABY SAKURA! IT'S SAKURA!" Naruto's voice rang with happiness and his face grew into the biggest smile he'd ever had.

Neji smiled and spoke, "I'll be damned. Never knew she had it in her!" And with that he laid down in the blondes lap and listened." To him, the voice sounded like angels. _Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over, but had me believing it was always something that I'd done. But I don't wanna live that way, __reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go, and I wouldn't want you hung up on somebody that you used to know._

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

With every word Itachi's heart fell deeper. He wanted nothing more then to scream and throw his guitar. He knew what the song was about, and he knew it was all true. He was glad, and he knew things were better now, without Ino. So Itachi simply head his head low and played along with everyone else. He didn't want anyone to know his feelings, and he didn't want to lose it all here.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

When Pein and Sakura finished, the room remained silent. Then all of the sudden, a cheer erupted throughout the room. Screams and whistles were heard from every which way. Sakura looked at Pein, and he smiled back. Her heart was racing and she loved it.

Sasori made his way to Sakura and wrapped her in a hug. He whispered in her ear, "You were amazing baby." Then he pulled her into a kiss.

Somehow it was all a rush for Sakura. And she had no idea how much of an impact this would make. But with all the commotion occurring on stage, it was the perfect time for Itachi to sneak away and so he did.


	8. Kiss Me Slowly

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me tonight's only you and me alone. Walk with me, come and walk with me to the edge of all we've ever know. I can see you there with the city lights, fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes I can breathe you in. Two shadows standing by the bedroom door, no I could not want you more then I did right then, as our heads leaned in. Well I'm not sure what this is gonna be, but with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline through the window, the moon above you and streets below._

_**Kiss Me Slowly – Parachute**_

* * *

It was three hours into the party. Around now was when most guests made their way to seats to chat with others. By now they'd began to play slow songs and few couples dance together on the open floor. Even some people began to leave. But most who stayed this late, were beginning to drink and laugh. It was a giant social event.

Before Sakura knew it, she was with Sasori facing a man with purple markings upon his face. Sasori smiled and introduced the two. "Kankuro, this is Sakura." He smiled and Kankuro slowly kissed her hand.

But something else shocked Sakura as well. Before Kankuro could speak another man with red hand walked over to their group and shook Sasori's hand. The man smiled and spoke. "Hey Sasori!" His panda eyes immediately made Sakura know who she was. Her eyes grew big and she covered her mouth like a small fan girl.

Sasori smiled and laughed at Sakura's expression. "Gaara, my friend this is Sakura. She's a huge fan of your music." Gaara smiled and nodded back at her and then Sasori added, "She's got a cut out of you in her room."

Gaara reached for Sakura's hand and he gently kissed it. "It's nice to meet you Sakura. Sasori has told my brother Kankuro and I so much about you." Sakura's face turned a bright red and Gaara gave a small laugh.

Kankuro then looked at Sakura and began to speak. "Yes, Sasori has told us so much. In fact, he's the reason I'm here tonight." Sakura have a small confused look and Sasori smiled at her. Kankuro then started, "I'm a record producer Sakura. Sasori asked me to come tonight and listen." He paused. "I'm glad he told me because you have one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard." He smiled and laughed. "I'd love to be your record producer Sakura!"

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Upon stage, Gaara stood on a stool and played his guitar. He was so into his music, and it was obvious. He was an amazing singer, and his voice was amazing. Sakura had been a fan of him ever since she first heard him on television. And the song he was singing was the first song she'd ever heard by him. With every word the man sang, Sakura stared. She couldn't take her eyes from the stage. Slowly she sang, "Kiss me slowly."

Sasori stood next to her. He smiled and wrapped a hand around her waist. "Sakura, there's someone I want you to meet. Will you please come with me?" He smiled and Sakura's eyes met his. He grabbed Sakura's hand and together they walked to the main hallways of the mansion.

Sakura stared as a woman with long, curly black hair emerged from a bench. She was wearing a gold sequined dress, along with gold heels. Her make up was dark and her eyes were a deep red color. She also wore dark red lipstick. She was gorgeous.

Sakura was brought back into time when Sasori let go of her hand and held a hand out to the woman. He kissed her and and she smiled. Sasori then turned and faces Sakura. He began, "Sakura, this is my childhood friend Kureani." The woman simply bowed her head.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "It's very nice to meet you."

The woman gave her annoyed look. "The pleasure is all mine darling. It's exquisite to meet one of Sasori-Chan's friends."

Sakura gave her a confused look and Sasori cleared his throat. He then made his way back to Sakura's side and wrapped an arm around her. "Actually Kureani, Sakura is my girl friend. She's going with the band to Shoreline with us next week."

Kureani then pursed her lips and with an annoyed tone she spoke again. "Oh..well, yes. I think I should make my way into the party hall now."

Sasori smiled and held out an arm for her. "Let me help you." He smiled and the woman gladly accepted. Sasori then held his other arm for Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and gave a weak smile. "No no, I think I'll go get a drink from the bar." And with that she made her way past the two. Slowly she disappeared from sight into the dark room of people.

Sasori sighed and the black haired woman spoke in a snide tone. "Well, isn't she just lovely. Honestly Sasori, what made you pick her out of all the girls? She's a little weird."

The red headed man stopped and looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean? I like her Kureani." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You said you wouldn't do this if you came. I can easily send you away."

The black haired woman smiled. "I'm not even doing anything Sasori. Don't get so worked up."

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sakura sat on a stool and took a drink her glass. She sighed and thought about Kureani. Thoughts raced in her mind. _Who is she? Is she an ex? Does she like him? No, she has to. Does he like her? He held his arm to her first. But he's just a gentlemen. It's common curtsey Sakura. But wait, he didn't tell her that you two were dating. Why? Maybe it slipped his mind.. Maybe he just fo-_

A friendly tone from Sakura's thoughts. "Hey there!" Gaara took the bar stool next to Sakura and smiled. His green eyes lit up the room, and his smiled shined bright.

Sakura gave a small smile back as she sat up in her chair. "Hey Gaara."

The red head took a beer from a nearby tray and took a drink. He began, "You know, I watched you when I was preforming. I saw you singing along with the song. I guess your a fan?"

Sakura blushed and began. "I saw you preform on Night Life In GoldenRod. I fell in love with you voice and I guess I've just been a fan since then. I mean, your an amazing singer Gaara. True talent._"_

"You know, your not bad yourself Sakura." He paused and laughed. "This may sound weird, but I really want to do a duet with you."

Sakura smiled. "Really...? W-What song?"

The red head smiled. "I don't know. I guess we'll know what the time comes though." He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "Here's my number Sakura. Give me a call sometime. Maybe we can hang out soon." And with those words, the man was out of sight. And there on a bar stool, sat a smiling Sakura.


	9. All My Heart

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

_There's so many things that I could say, but I'm sure they would come out all wrong. You've got something that I can't explain, still I'll try and try and let you know. That first summer we spent, one we'll never forget. Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that we thought was what made is ain't it funny now we can see. We're who we're meant to be. You still have all of my, you still have all of my, you still have all of my heart._

_**All My Heart – Sleeping With Sirens.**_

* * *

Sakura stared out the window as the plane flew above the ocean. In the distance she could see the night lights of the city. It was simply gorgeous. And what caught her eyes the most was a mansion that sat upon a hill. It was gorgeous, it had the perfect view of the ocean, and it's own private section of the beach. Not to mention it had a giant pool in the back yard. And to finish everything off, there stood a garden which grew into a giant orchard. It was gorgeous, and Sakura gazed at it's beauty.

The girl turned to the man siting next to her and she whispered. "While we're here, I'd like to visit that house Sasori." She watched at the man leaned across her and look out the window.

After a few seconds he gave a small laugh. He sat back and looked Sakura in the eyes. "Sakura, that's where we'll be staying." He watched at her eyes grew wide. "That's my parents house love." He then smiled and pulled Sakura closer to him. He leaned back and yawned. "It's still about an hour until we reach the airport. It's going to be about fifty miles from the house. Sleep until then, you'll need it."

Upon those words, Sakura slowly drifted off into a slumber.

**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**

Together the band sat in the back to a long black limo. Sasori held up his wine glass and motioned for everyone to go the same. Once their glasses were in the air, he began. "Men...and Sakura." He smiled and everyone gave a little laugh. "This is to finally being home. This is to being back where everything began. And last but not least.." He sighed and smiled. "This is to the place where dreams come true... Shoreline City!"

Everyone took a drink of their wine as they felt the car slowly come to a stop. The four men smiled as Deidara opened the door. Slowly they all jumped out and stretched. Sakura was the last to get out.

She looked around. The mansion was gorgeous, it must have been three stories high. The front porch was made of marble pillars and a few benches sat around the walk way. There was a giant fountain in the center of the yard, and small Sakura trees filled the front lawn. In front of the limo there were six other cars, and behind it was a truck full of the bands luggage. Sakura then took in a deep breath and smiled. The air smelled like ocean, and the atmosphere around her felt just like home.

Sasori then grabbed Sakura's hand and together everyone walked toward the front doors. But before the group could even take a few steps, the doors opened and four women came out screaming. Sasori let go of Sakura's hand and caught his mother in a hug, and everyone did the same too. It warmed Sakura's heart to see the tears and the love these families shared.

Slowly from the door emerged four men, and then behind them was a man who looked much like Itachi, yet shorter and younger. It shocked her to see Itachi's face when he saw the younger boy. He simply let go of his mother, and took off running at the boy. The boy did the same as well. What caught Sakura the most was the tears running down Itachi's face that no one seemed to notice.

Sakura then looked back at the group and saw Pein holding a shorter woman in his arms and kissing her gently. The girl then realized this must be Pein's girlfriend. Then Deidara's family was hugging him and welcoming him back as well. It was like a family reunion, or like seeing someone when you first come back from the army. It was a sight to be seen and such a warming sight it was.

While caught in the commotion, Sakura was brought back to her thoughts as Sasori grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the gathering crowd. Sasori then smiled and began. "Everyone, this is Sakura. She's my girlfriend." Sakura could feel her face grow red as she felt everyone's eyes look over her.

Then a woman's voice rung through Sakura's ears. It was a warm and welcoming voice. It was all accompanied by a bright smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you Sakura. Sasori has told us so much about you." She then looked around the group and finished. "And we all wish you a warm welcome into the family." And with that, everyone gathered around the couple and wrapped them in a warm hug.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sakura looked around her and Sasori's room. She couldn't help but smiled at everything. Sasori noticed and smiled at her. "Sakura, is the the first time you've ever been out of GoldenRod?"

The girl sat on the bed and sighed. "No, but this is my first time coming here, across the ocean. I mean, I guess I'm just kind of nervous."

Sasori sat on the bed, leaned back and set his head in her lap. "Mom really seems to like you. You'll fit in just fine, I promise." Sasori smiled. "Now get ready for the party." He laughed and winked. "Something fancy because the parties the whole family has...isn't like what we used to have. Now, I've got to go. Be ready around six."


	10. Three Cheers For Five Years

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

**-Sorry for such a long wait. Finals were this week and yeah, I've been studying. But now it's summer vacation and I'm ready to write it up. ;)**

_I swear that you don't have to go, I thought we could wait for the fireworks, I thought we could wait for the, snow, To wash, over Georgia and kill the hurt, I thought I could live in your arms, And spend every moment I had with you, Stay up all night with the stars, Confess all the faith that I had in you, To late, I'm sure and lonely, Another night, another dream wasted on you, Just be, here now against me, You know the words so sing along for me baby, For heaven's sake I know you're sorry, But you won't stop crying, This anniversary may never be the same, Inside I hope you know I'm dying, With my heart beside me, In shattered pieces that may never be replaced, And if I died right now you'd never be the same._

_**Three Cheers For Five Years – Mayday Parade.  
**_

* * *

Sasori stared at the stop of the stair case when silence filled the room. There at the top stair was a beautiful, pink haired woman dressed in a deep purple dress. The top hugged her torso tight, and the bottom grew out into loose layers of cloth. The girl was gorgeous. She wore dark make-up that made her eyes stand out, and her pale skin made her look like a delicate doll.

Slowly Sasori began to take steps one by one up the marble stair case. With each step he grew closer to the girl, the more bigger his smile grew. At last he reached the top and held out a hand and when she accepted, he leaned down to kiss her hand. He heard the woman giggle, and he looked up to meet her eyes.

But to his surprise when he looked up the girls hair was black, and her eyes were a deep red color. She gave a sly smile and spoke, "I knew we'd always end up together again Sasori."

Upon that, Sasori leaned back and spoke. "Kureani..?" The man was confused.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sasori was broken out of his day dream when Sakura spoke his name. "Sasori?" The man jumped slightly then stared down at the pinkette. She was wearing a purple dress and dark make-up. Upon her face was a look of worry.

Sasori stood there and stared at the girls face then he looked around to take in his surroundings. He turned to reveal people dancing and talking. He thought to himself. _We're at the mansion in ShoreLine. It's a party and every star that's somebody is going to be here. Calm down Sasori, that dream didn't mean anything. Kureani did look rav-_

"Sasori? Why's Gaara and his brother here? And there's so many famous music artists I've heard here too. What's going on?" Sasori then turned and looked at Sakura once again. He lightly smiled then sighed. He was once again finally back in reality.

"You see, my mom and dad are pretty popular. When it comes to their famous parties, anyone who's anyone is here. Singers, dancers, movie stars, even television reporters but mostly only specified ones. Then there's the paparazzi outside. Their hell. And uh, yeah it's always elegant and full of designer dresses too." He then took a long breath and smiled. "You okay babe?"

Sakura sighed and looked down at the ground. "That Kureani girl is here too. The whole time you zoned out she kept looking over here at me." The girl then grew sympathetic eyes. "What did I do to her?"

Sasori smiled and gave a small, nervous laugh. "Sakura, you didn't do anything to her. That's just Kureani's personality. It's kind of annoying huh? "

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

A booming voice spoke over the microphone and the audience grew silent as all eyes fell over center stage. There stood a man with deep red hair. It was Sasori's father. "Ladies and gentleman. I'm glad to have you all here tonight." The man paused and a wide smile took over his face. "I'm proud to announce that this is the largest crowd we've ever had here at the mansion. We've got one thousand and seventy-five people here." At that everyone began to clap and whistle. "Upon that, I'd like to finally crank this party up by saying the bar is now open, as well as we're about to have out first act." Upon that the man waved and from the darkness of the stage, Deidara appeared.

At the sight of him everyone began to clap. He simply smiled and spoke. "Hey everyone. I'm glad to be starting things off tonight." He then gave a small laugh. "You see, instead of the whole Sleeping With Sirens band it's me with a few friends. On the guitar we've got Sasuke Uchiha, on drums we've got Kakashi Hatake and on the bass we've got Suigetsu. And of course, I'll be singing." And upon that, the whole room began to roar. It made Deidara's smile grow bigger. "Now, this is for all those couples out there who are deep in love." He then paused and looked to the middle of the room. "And for my best friend Sasori who's here with his girlfriend Sakura Haruno! We're glad to welcome you to the family girl!" And upon that the guitar began.

Some couples shared a kiss and began to dance. Others simple held hands and watched the show on stage. Even a few couples left and made their way to the bar or patio. Sasori and Sakura were one of the couples to make their way to the dance floor. Together they danced and twirled. It seemed that everyone noticed when Deidara gave a small wink to Sasori because some laughed. It seemed to be the start of a memorable night.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

It was about two hours into the night when Sakura made her way to the bar. Quietly she sat upon a stool and held a hand up, and when the bartender came she ordered a Parrot Bay. Before she knew it, beside her landed a warm familiar smile.

"Gaara." Sakura spoke and smiled.

"Well, isn't this deja-vu? You, me, meeting at a bar." He winked at the girl and took a sip of her drink. He then gave a disgusted look and stared. "Strait liquor. Your disgusting." He then smiled and looked into her eyes. "How are you Sakura?"

The girl looked at him and shrugged. "I'm okay I guess. I can't find Sasori, he just kind of disappeared after Deidara sang.." Her voice then trailed off.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

A black haired woman sat on the bed staring at a redhead across the room. The man simply stared back and spoke, "What? Don't act like everything is fine when it's not. Why can't you just leave it alone Kureani? We're done. Over. Drop it." He then turned away from her and looked out the window. He sighed and looked down picturing the pinkette in his mind.

Kureani silently stood up and made her way silently across the room. Slowly she began to speak, "We agreed after breaking up that we could still be friends Sasori." She got quiet. "I can't accept that. Seeing you with Sakura everyday hurts, because I want you. And I don't want you with anyone else."

"I'm over you. You should trying moving on too." He slowly spoke.

The girl shut her eyes and turned away from him. Her voice was low and hurt. "Those eight months mean nothing to you Sasori? Because they mean everything to me. And our song..." The girl turned to him once again and began to sing the words, "Lay me down, and tell me everything will be alright."

Sasori turned to her and looked her deep in the eyes and he repeated not singing anymore, "Lay me down, and tell me everything will be alright." Upon those words the man moved closer and their lips lightly brushed one another. Then he gently he then pushed the woman against the wall and deepened the kiss.


	11. Art Of War

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

**- sorry for this being so short. the next chapter will be extremely long. :D * promise!**

_Am I the latest, in your art of war? Thought your hands could heal, but they left me sore. Your so good at what you think you do to me. Your so good at what you think you do to me. There are songs I'll never write, because of you walking out of my life. There are words that don't belong, because of you I'll never write another love song._

_**Art Of War – Anberlin.**_

* * *

It had been exactly two months that Sleeping With Sirens had come to Shoreline. And it was obvious that something in their hometown had effected their music. It seemed as if their new album was more calm, and involved in love. In fact, it was something that caught the attention of everyone. The sudden change had thrown old fan off, and caught the ear of new comers. Together their fan base had doubled and it was shocking. But along with the music, something else was different as well. And anyone could point it out that it was no one more than Sasori.

It was more of Deidara then anyone else who spotted it. After all, in the past few months the man had felt as if he and Sasori had grown apart. Maybe it was the fact that Sakura had come into the picture? Then again, to Deidara, Sasori had even become distant to Sakura. But she didn't seem to notice. Along with that, Sasori also spent more and more time away from the band. He always gave excuses on why he was gone. He needed time alone, time to think. He was getting to know the towns people, even doing interviews. But Deidara knew the man better then that. He was up to something. But what? What on earth would drive his best friend away like that?

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sasori stared at the pinkette as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He then began, "The trip has been longer than anyone planned. But I mean, c'mon this is the first time we've all seen our families in so long...You understand right?"

The girls green eyes looked up and met the mans sand colored eyes. "Sasori, I've got friends home too. I want to stay here with you, but Naruto needs me too. He's like my brother, and I've got to get back to writing songs for Kankuro." The girl winked and wrapped her arms around the man.

The man then removed his hands from his pockets and returned the hug. He closed his eyes and set his chin upon the girls head. "It'll be another month until we come back Sakura. I'll miss you more than anything in the world. Just try not to miss me too much." He then leaned down and kissed the girls lips.

Sakura turned away as the man opened the car door for her to get inside. Slowly she turned to Sasori and spoke, "I love you Sasori." And with that, she got inside and the car sped off.

Sasori turned away from the street and made his way to a black mustang a few meters away. Slowly he opened the door and sat in the passenger side. To his left sat a black haired woman who's smile grew when he sat down. She simply gave a low chuckle and spoke, "Thing will get better without her babe. I promise." And with that, she leaned over and kissed the mans lips.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Before she knew it, the pink headed girl was turning the knob of her apartment door for the first time since she'd moved in with Sasori. It felt like an old memory, yet it was something she was used to. The knob was cool beneath her fingers and it made her smile. Slowly she opened the door and made her way inside.

Without even getting to say a word she was tackled by a yellow haired man. "SAKURA! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!" And without even thinking, the pink haired woman wrapped the man in a hug.

Without any words the blonde haired man took the girl by the hand and led her to the kitchen where a banner was set up along the ceiling, and people were lined around the room. And with a smile on her face, Sakura burst into tears.


	12. Your Nickle Ain't Worth My Dime

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

_I found a love that swept me off of my feet, Found a baby, she's the finest thing this boy had ever seen, She'd pick you up, And make you wanna fall hard, When I step out on the scene, they shout, Oh my god! She's so unreal, She lets me take her home, Let my body love your body, baby, All night long, I wanna write a song about you now, yeah, Something that would make you wanna start, I wanna write a song about you now, yeah, Something from the bottom of my heart. I wanna take you home. I wanna take you home._

_**Your Nickle Ain't Worth My Dime – Sleeping With Sirens.**_

The table was filled with snacks and the room was decorated with every color imaginable. There were even streamers and a huge banner that filled every corner and doorway. In the middle of the dining room table was even a huge cake that read, welcome home Sakura. It was nothing the girl would ever imagine.

Slowly Sakura looked around the room at all the faces. Some were friends from high school, and some were people she'd just seen around the street. There were even a few people that she's graduated with last year, and seeing those people made her smile grow larger than it had been in awhile. Just the fact that people would come to visit for a welcoming home party meant so much to her. And to think, this was all Naruto's idea.

Sakura snapped from her thoughts when she was wrapped in a tight hug from someone in green spandex. When he pulled away he had a baby face and a black bowl cut. Sakura smiled, "Lee."

The man began to blush as he held out a bouquet to the pinkette. It was full of daisies, posies, lilies, roses and carnations. It was simply beautiful. The man then spoke, "It's been so long Sakura, I've missed you so!" The man then looked Sakura up and down. "Your still youthful as ever my dear." He then turned and left the girl with a small wave goodbye.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

A hot a steamy room echoed moans throughout it's walls. Shirts, pants, underwear, socks, and a bra laid upon the floor. Blankets were thrown upon the floor as well. And there upon the mattress sat a blacked haired woman who slowly grinned upon a red headed man.

Slowly the man ran his calloused hands through the woman's soft locks. With every strand of hair, the man grew hotter and sweatier. When he hit the ends, tears filled his eyes and be pushed the girl away. "I can't do this!" He covered his face. "Knowing that I'm with Sakura, I just can't do this Kureani..." His voice trailed off.

Kureani gave a hidden annoyed look and rolled her eyes. Then in a sympathetic tone she started. "Sasori baby..." She then began to rub his legs as she made her way back up his body. "Listen to me." She paused and looked into his hungry eyes. "Sakura is probably back home right now with some other guy. Sasori, she's a pretty girl and you've got to accept the fact that when she's not with you, she's doing the same thing to you that you're doing to her. It's how things work now-a-days. I know it's hard to comprehend, but it's the truth." Kureani then bent down and kissed his lips gently.

Sasori pulled away and spoke softly, "Sakura isn't like other girls though. I feel guilty..."

Kureani grabbed his chin and forced him to face her. Her tone was now stern. "Sasori. Listen to me. You are a grown man who can make his own decisions. Obviously, if you didn't want me then I wouldn't be here." Then the black haired woman then smiled slyly and caressed the mans cheek. "You want me Sasori, and while I'm here I can fulfill what you want." Then she whispered in his ear." I know how you like it, and I know your style. I know what you want and I know how to give you what you need." Kureani then kissed his neck. "Now, have me Sasori."

Upon those words Sasori felt a strength in him. It was someone new and strange, but he liked how it felt. And with that he licked a finger and forcefully entered Kureani forcing her to let a small moan escape her pretty little lips.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sakura stopped and looked around the room. The whole apartment was filled with people crammed from wall to wall. They were chattering and singing, even some people were dancing to the music booming from the stereo. It warmed her heart to see these people here. The one thing that did shock her though was the fact that a loud blonde was no where to be found. In fact, that was someone that Sakura had hoped to be there, because that loud blonde was her best friend.

When a blonde headed man came face to face with the girl, she was brought back from her thoughts. The mans eyes were bright and caring. Slowly he grabbed Sakura's hand and spoke, "You look a little pale, you okay?" When the girl didn't reply the mans eyes darkened and he spoke again, "Aren't you having fun Sakura?" He then made a pouty face at the woman.

Sakura didn't know what to say. In fact, she was still in shock at the fact that the man in front of her had made this whole party just for her. In stead of answering any of his questions, the girl simple asked, "Where's Ino...?" Naruto licked his lips and sighed. Slowly he turned and pulled Sakura's hand with him, and she followed.

It wasn't was far that they walked, it was simply to Naruto's bedroom, a much quieter place. He motioned for the girl to sit down and when she did Naruto turned and took in a deep breath. After a few moments, Naruto finally spoke. "You see, I went to Ino's apartment to deliver the invitation but when I knocked on the door someone else answered." He paused, then looked down at the girl who's face seemed distant. "I went to the landlords building and spoke to them. She said that Ino moved back home with her mother. She then said that Ino wasn't to see anyone due to her condition..." The mans voice trailed off once again.

"What condition!" The girl yelled.

"Her mothers put her in rehab. It turns out that Ino had a very bad drinking problem that she never told anyone, and when her mother came to visit her after finding out about the whole Itachi incident, she found Ino passed out on the floor." The man then walked to Sakura and put his hand under her shin to make her look him face to face. "Ino had severe alcohol poisoning. Her mother requested that she see no one until she is stable. Including you."

Upon those few words, Sakura stood up and began to cry. Naruto wrapped his arms around her as he already knew it would come to this. He slowly whispered in the girls ear, "I hoped you wouldn't ask, because I didn't want to tell you. But you deserve the truth Sakura..."

But after a few minutes of crying, Sakura backed up and looked at the blonde headed man. He showed confusion in his face. Sakura then gave a small smile and straitened the boys tie. "This is something you did for me, and it would be a shame if I didn't enjoy it." The man then smiled and pulled at the newly fixed tie. "So I'm going to go out there and visit friends that I haven't talked to in forever, I'm going to party, and I'm going to have fun." And upon those words, the girl dried her face and opened the door leading to the hallway. She turned around once and gave a more stable smile to Naruto who joined her now. Together, the two made their way back to the action filled room.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sasori and Kureani had advanced by now, and were going full blast. And by now, Sasori didn't have any guilt in his mind. Kureani's sweet talking had done the job, and for the time being, he'd completely forgotten about his girl friend who was now at least seven hours away. It was a relationship of lust now and he didn't want anything more then to have this woman right here, and right now.

It was true that ever since Kureani had first seen Sakura, there was something burning inside of her. No one even knew but it was simple mere jealousy. In fact, the black haired woman wanted nothing more then to have the good looks the girl had, and the talent she possessed as well. And when Kureani found out about her and Sasori, she wouldn't have it. No one except Kureani knew what true intentions she had, and at this point she was sure that she would get what she wanted. It all depended upon the one question Sasori had asked before the night began and that was, "You're on your pill right?" And of course Kureani shook her head in a positive manner. But what Sasori didn't know, was the fact that the woman hadn't been on it in months. And that period of time began when the paparazzi announced the beginning of SasoSaku. In fact, that's when her whole plan came into effect. It was something all too real, and something that no one had ever expected. After all, Kureani was the first woman whom Sasori had ever really loved, and to her, that reign would never end.

With every thrust and kick the man made, the louder the woman became. And the louder she moaned, the harder he would thrust. To Sasori, is was sex like this that reminded him of his days as a teenager. Those were the years when the boy could get any girl he wanted and she'd easily give him was he asked for. This was exactly how it felt right now to the boy. He felt as though he was sixteen again and laying down to get what he wanted. And with every breath the girl took, it reminded him of the first time he'd gone at it with Kureani. It was special, and this time felt just like it did two years ago.

But what Kureani didn't except was what happened when Sasori pounded his hardest into her. When he was in as far as he could go, he bent over to the girls ear and whispered, "I love you Kureani, and I never stopped."

Yet, it wasn't until after the girl replied with, "I love you too Sasori." Did the boy realize what he'd said, and to whom he'd said it.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sakura took a beer and chugged it before heading to the group who was now doing the cha cha slide. Before she knew it, she was at the front of the group leading the dance and everyone was smiling and giggling. Even Sakura herself was now smiling.

When the song finished, Sakura found herself being wrapped in a hug be a girl with brown hair in pigtails. When Sakura realized who the girl was, she began to hug the woman back and together they jumped in the air screaming. "Oh Tenten! I've missed you so much!"

When the hugs stopped and the smiles started Tenten then replied, "I've missed you too! After graduation I had no idea where you went! Then one day I'm just skipping through channels on the television and see you singing!" The girls eyes were deep brown and they sparkled with a glossy tone. Tenten's eyes were the same they'd been when Sakura had first met the girl, and it was like a walk back into the past.

Sakura spoke, "Yeah. After The first year of it, Naruto and I got this apartment here. And the singing thing, it wasn't even planned. I mean, it all happened because of Ino and her connections with Sleeping With Sirens. If it wasn't for her, I'd never have started dating Sasori, and I'd never have been on television. It's crazy Tenten, it's all like a dream."

Tenten smiled and held her friends hand. "Things turned out for the better for you Sakura. After everything you went through as a child, fate had a different path for you. This was meant to be and I'm so proud of you." And upon that, the two girls shared a hug.

It filled Sakura's heart to see Tenten there. In college, Tenten had become like a sister to Sakura, and it was like an instant connection. The year Sakura had spend in NuBerry was amazing, but while moving in with Naruto the girl had lost her old phone, and Tenten's number. Let alone, she couldn't find the girl on FaceSpace. It was the ending to a friendship that had just begun. But now, it seemed like time had stopped and things were going back to how they should be. And now, Sakura couldn't be happier.

As the night went on, Sakura reunited with everyone at some point. And it warmed her heart to feel the love in the room. It was like all her friends that had never met, had found something in each other. People were exchanging numbers with everyone, and Naruto made a plan to invite everyone back soon for another party. But as the night progressed, things toned down, and mostly everyone resided to the living room. Only on occasion did anyone leave and it was to get another drink. Weather it was juice, water, tea, coffee or even beer, you name it and Naruto had it.

It was sometime around eight when the group shared a huge laugh. Everyone found a place to sit and they were telling stories. Some were serious, some were funny. It was great, and everyone in the room loved it. But the person who loved it the most was Naruto. This whole thing effected him in the best way possible. He knew it'd make things better for him and Sakura, and it would make Sakura feel more at home again in the apartment without Sasori. But the thing that caught him the most, was bringing everyone Sakura loved together. He knew Sakura was happy, and with that he was happy too.

It was around nine when someone knocked at the door, and Naruto was confused because everyone he'd invited was there. But Sakura got up and answered the door anyway. And to her surprise, on the other side of the door was a man with red hair and panda eyes. His voice rung through her ears as he softly spoke, "Sakura, may I come inside?"

The girl didn't notice but somehow in the midst of her opening the door and him speaking she'd grown a shy smile. Her eyes were bright as she replied, "Yes Gaara." And upon that she moved aside for him to make his way inside.

Once inside, Sakura closed the door and she turned to reveal everyone in the room was staring at the man. She giggled nervously then spoke, "Everyone, this is a good friend of mine, Gaara."

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Things had become more extreme as the night went on. With every thrust the bed board would hit the wall letting out a bang. Neither of them cared though. No, they wanted each other and nothing would stand in their way. But things were more complicated then they thought.

Sasori looked Kureani in the eyes and spoke, "I can feel it coming Kureani. Yet, I don't want to stop."

The woman smiled eagerly at him. Her plan was about to hit full destination. "Then do it Sasori. I want nothing more then to pleasure you." And upon that, the man let out a long grunt while the woman gave a small screech. Both bodies went limp and Sasori collapsed upon Kureani.

Slowly Sasori leaned up and planted a kiss on her lips.

Before either of them could say a word, the door opened and light shown through the room. Through the doorway appeared a blonde headed man who looked confused. When his eyes adjusted, they grew wide. He sat there and stared then managed, "Saso...Kure!...What the fuck!"


	13. Second Chance

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

_My eyes are open wide, By the way I made it through the day, I watch the world outside, By the way I'm leaving out today, I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved, Said, "Why are you always running in place?", Even the man in the moon disappeared, Somewhere in the stratosphere, Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can**  
**To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand, I'm not angry, I'm just saying, Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_**Second Chance – Shinedown**_

* * *

It had been exactly one month since Deidara had walked in on Sasori and Kureani. It had also been exactly one month since Deidara had talked to Sasori. Personally, Deidara couldn't take it knowing that Sasori had converted back to his old ways. And it killed him to see his best friend like that. The blonde knew that ignoring Sasori made things worse, but he couldn't face knowing that he'd done that to Sakura. It was disgusting, wrong and pathetic. Yes, after that Sasori kicked Kureani out, but that's didn't mean anything. In fact, ever since that day Sasori had called Sakura and claimed that he was sick and had to stay to bed. Deidara knew that him saying that would make things worse for the girl, because now he was even lying to her. Not to mention the fact that Deidara claimed Sakura as a sister made things more complicated. But as Sasori's best friend it was his obligation to not tell the girl. He tried to call a few times but every time he attempted it, he cracked and hung up the phone. The whole thing was tearing him apart, and no one knew except himself.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR QUITTING THE BAND DEIDARA!" Itachi spat at the idea and Pein simply stared at him as if he were crazy. "This is bullshit. Now your leaving us when Sasori is ill."

And upon that Deidara picked up the nearest vase and threw it at the wall. This caught both Pein and Itachi's attention. "SHUT UP!" At that Deidara had to stop to take a long, deep breath. "He's feeding you lies and you're too stupid to see past them. He's not sick you idiots! He's perfectly fine. He just can't face me or the fact that he fucked Kureani the day Sakura left!" And upon that Deidara's eyes grew wide as he realized what he'd just done. But at this point, he didn't care anymore.

Pein sat in shock in his chair. He stared straight at the wall, and his eyes never moved. He simply took deep breaths and tried to believe that what Deidara had just said was a lie, but somehow, he just couldn't do that.

Itachi dropped a book from his hands and slowly turned to see Deidara's facial expression. And when Itachi's eyes met Deidara's, he knew his words were the truth. Together the three sat in silence for a few minutes until the black haired man finally found the words to speak, "D..Deidara?" The blonde only hummed as a reply. "Does Sakura know...?" Itachi had to look away because he couldn't keep a straight face anymore, but he wanted to hear Deidara say it. After a few seconds of silence from the blonde, Itachi spoke again. "Deidara." His tone was harsh and cold. "Does Sakura know?"

Finally the blonde turned and faced Itachi. Coldly he said, "I don't think so."

Itachi turned and grabbed his car keys off the nearby table. Quickly he spoke, "I'll be back whenever." And with that he stomped through the house and slammed the front door behind him. Deidara and Pein both knew what he was doing, but neither person wanted to admit what they knew. So instead they just stood there in shock, until Pein silently got up and left the room. And from where Deidara was, he knew that Pein would call Konan for a place to reside.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Neji stood near the back window of the kitchen. It was a rather dark day, and no one walked near the fountain today. It was days like this that made him lost himself to thoughts. And what he'd been thinking lately killed him. It was times like now that made him feel useless, and unwanted. But he was afraid to really speak his mind with his partner. He felt as though what they didn't share anymore, was love.

Naruto sat at the bar and took a long chug of his beer. Once he was done, he simply coughed and looked at Neji. "What's wrong?"

Neji chuckled and simply replied, "I know what you've been hiding from me Naruto-Kun." And upon that sentence, the man pictured Naruto along side a pink haired woman. Someone he called friend, but his feelings were deeper than that. In fact, the thoughts had crept into Neji's mind for sometime. Maybe it was the fact that Naruto was happier around her. Maybe it was the fact that Naruto always mentioned her in the conversations they had. But then at that second, it really hit the brown headed man. It was the way Naruto's sky blue eyes lit up when Sakura came around. It didn't take a scientist to feel the chemistry between the two. The weird thing was that it didn't hurt Neji at all. Maybe their love had faded? But every time the two entered his mind, Neji couldn't help but smiled at a sexually confused Naruto. True, the men had never had sex in the years they'd been dating. No, but they'd kissed. And Naruto never truly got sexual with Neji. It was always Neji who was forced to play the females role in their relationship. But to think, the more Neji's mind wrapped around the subject, the more he began to piece the thoughts together that Naruto did have feelings for someone else of the opposite sex. Strong feelings. A passionate affection, maybe love?

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring._

Gaara's eyes opened to the darkness of the room as his phone went off for the third time now. It was early in the morning, and whoever it was simply couldn't let the fact go that the owner of the phone didn't want to answer. But when the red headed man looked over to see the name appearing across his phone, he couldn't help but become interested. Sasori. It was someone that he hadn't mentioned lately. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end sounded tired, and worn out. It was unlike the man Gaara knew. After all, they had been life long _friends_. To Gaara's understanding, they weren't even close. So why would Sasori be calling under these circumstances? The voice replied, "_Gaara. I know this is out of the blue, but I really really need your help."_

Gaara chuckled and yawned. Then he replied in an annoyed tone. "Your a musical artist who's more famous and a lot richer than me. Why in the hell do you need me Sasori? You can call a professional. It's seven a.m here." The mans panda eyes rolled.

The red head could sense agony on the other end of the phone. He could hear the man crying as well, yet he still wasn't aware of the whole situation. "_Gaara. It's about Sakura. I don't know what to do." _The other voice managed.

Upon the girls name Gaara's eyes narrowed and he grew interested to know what this man was going to tell him. Instantly, his tone changed and in a sympathetic voice he slowly spoke, "Sasori, tell me what happened. I want to help."

And upon Gaara's words, Sasori began. "_I've done a terrible, terrible thing."_ On the other side of the line, Gaara grew a small smile. _"The day Sakura went back home, I did something. And It's something that can't be forgiven. And I'm afraid to tell her, because I really like her. And I don't want to mess this all up."_

Gaara grew annoyed, yet he didn't let it show. "Tell me what happened Sasori. It's no use beating around the bush when your begging for help."

"_Remember Kureani...?" _

"Yeah?" The man was confused.

"_I slept with her, and all my feelings for her came back. And I told her I loved her Gaara. I don't know what to do because I want to be with Sakura. But I don't know who to turn to..."_ The voice let out a few sobs then he spoke again. "_Even Deidara gave up on me. I've started drinking more and more, and even smoking... Yet no one understands."_ That's when the voice grew weary and began to breath harder.

Slowly Gaara threw his head back and smiled. He kept replaying what he'd just heard over and over in his head. It was funny to Gaara because he could feel the pain in Sasori's voice, and it was funny to him. The man whom everyone loved, and whom Gaara had envied for so many years had finally returned and surfaced the earth. He'd finally cracked. This was no longer the Sasori who was handsome and stayed faithful and interested in his music. No, this was the old Sasori from high school who slept with anyone he could get his hands on. And all the years spent secretly hating Sasori, were now paying off in Gaara's favor. This phone call was his trump card to finally come and surpass Sasori in everything he'd done. This was Gaara's one chance to win and he wouldn't pass this up.

Gaara sat up and slowly spoke to the voice, "Sasori, you can't tell her. If anything that will ruin everything you have with her." Gaara then scrunched his face looking for the words to say. Then it hit him, "Keep telling Sakura that your sick, and stay away from her. Wait til things die down, then come back home." The panda eyed man smiled. "Everything will get better man."

Gaara noticed the man's voice perk up a small bit as he softly spoke, "_Thanks Gaara. You really are a great friend. It means a lot." _And with that, the line went blank.

The man sat there and slowly sat his phone down. He then reached for a pad of paper that was laying on the floor, and he began to scribble lines that came to his mind. And the more he wrote, the bigger his smile grew. Slowly he began to sing the words, "He hasn't been sober for days."


	14. Remembering Sunday

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read

All the lyrics will be in this chapter. ;

_**Sasori:**__Woke up from dreaming, And put on his shoes, Starting making his way past 2 in the morning, He hasn't been sober for days, Leaning out into the breeze, Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees, They had breakfast together, But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs, Now this place is familiar to him, She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin, She led him upstairs, she led him up stairs, Left him dying to get in, Forgive me I'm trying to find, My calling, I'm calling at night, Don't mean to be a bother, But have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams, And its driving me crazy it seems, I'm gonna ask her to marry me, Even though she doesn't believe in love, He's determined to call her bluff, Who can, deny these butterflies, They're filling his gut, Waking the neighbors, Unfamiliar faces he pleads though he tries, But he's only tonight, Now he's dying to get inside, Forgive me I'm trying to find, My calling, I'm calling at night, Don't mean to be a bother, But have you seen this girl?, She's been running through my dreams, And its driving me crazy it seems, I'm gonna ask her to marry me, The neighbors said she moved away, Funny how it rained all day, I didn't think much of it then, But it started to all make sense, Oh I can see now, That all of these clouds, Are following me in my desperate endeavor, To find my who ever Where ever she may be._

_**Sakura: **__I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible, I'm terrified to speak the truth you'd expect that from me, I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair, And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world, So many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now I'm not home in the clouds, Towering over your hair._  
_**Sasori:**__I guess ill go home now. I guess ill go home now. I guess ill go home now. I guess ill go home now_

_**Remembering Sunday – All Time Low**_

* * *

Sakura sat on her stool which sat left of the interviewing area on _Tsunade Talk._ This was the most famous night time show where everyone who was anyone had appeared on it one time or another. At the moment, Sakura was waiting for Gaara. About one week prior to now, Gaara called her saying that he's written a song for them. The song was beautiful, and it fit Sakura's range perfectly. And a few days after they'd began rehearsing together, Gaara booked the debut of the song on here. It was all perfect, and this was going to be the first performance that she'd be doing without the Sleeping With Sirens gang. With each passing minute, butterflies grew in Sakura's stomach. She wanted this more than anything and just getting to sing with Gaara was a plus.

She knew it was almost show time when Gaara's shoes grew closer. When she heard them stop, she looked up to see Gaara standing there with his guitar. His hair had grown just about at long and shaggy as Sasori's and he wore a dark blue shirt, bottomed with black skinny jeans. He also had a matching pair of vans. He looked different in this lighting, and it made Sakura blush.

Gaara simply smiled and spoke, "Their on commercial, it'll be about two minutes so get ready." And with that he took his place at the microphone standing.

Sakura stood as well and took her place next to Gaara. She felt plain next to him, as she simply teased her hair and wore a white shirt, and a gray skinny jeans with a small pair of chucks. Little did she know, in Gaara's eyes, she looked perfect.

Before either of them knew it, the lights became bright again and the audience began to cheer. In front of them stood Tsunade who briefly spoke, "Hello everyone. Thanks for tuning in, and coming to this show. Now, for our closer I'd like to introduce the famous acoustic singer Gaara, and the newly discovered Sakura Haruno. Together they will be singing a brand new song never before released." At that, the woman turned and smiled leaving the stage to the two.

When the applause stopped, Gaara spoke. "Thank you everyone. Honestly, I want this song to be a big hit and it's been a pleasure working with Sakura." He then turned and gave her a wink causing the audience to whistle. "Now, without further a due, this is Remembering Sunday." The guitar began and thus the song was performed.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

It was pouring rain in GoldenRod and cars had pulled into their homes for the night. For the first time in years, the city seemed dead. It honestly shocked the man as he got out of his car and looked around. The only thing lighting the streets, was each flash of lightning, and the little bit of light coming from each families window. When it finally hit the man that he was getting soaking wet he ran to the nearest apartment and began to look for the door number that belonged to the place he'd been so many times. And when he finally found it, he knocked.

A blonde haired man opened the door and gave a funny look. "Itachi? What are you doing here..?" Naruto seemed shocked to see the man at his door step.

Itachi gasped for breath as he removed his leather jacked from his body. He was soaked, "I need to talk to Sakura now Naruto. It's an emergency, and it can not wait."

Naruto shook his head and grabbed the mans arm. "Itachi, she isn't here. But if it's so important, then you need to watch this." and Naruto led the man to the front room where the television was blaring Gaara's voice.

When Itachi's eyes landed upon the screen his blood began to boil. Upon every word it began to come to Itachi that the song had come from Sasori's condition. His face grew grim and his eyes seemed red. It shocked him when he realized that Sasori would call Gaara for advice. Then again, Gaara was the only person for Sasori to reside to. And when he listened even deeper into the music, he realized what the song was about. It was obvious. It was about Sasori problems and Sakura not knowing. In fact Itachi wanted nothing more then to smash the television right then and there. To know that Gaara knew, killed him. To know that he was doing that to Sakura, killed him. And without even realizing it, he slowly managed the words, "Sasori called him."

Naruto simply looked confused and replied with, "Sasori called who Itachi?"

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Deidara, Pein and Sasori sat silently watching the television. No one dared to speak as Gaara's voice rang through the room. No one dared to move because every one of them knew what the song was about. It was a tension filled room that everyone could feel, yet no one dared to lower the levels. No one even breathed, until Sakura's voice came on.

Deidara looked over to Sasori who's eyes began to tear up. It was that moment, that Deidara knew he couldn't hold it in anymore. Harshly he yelled, "You told Gaara, yet you couldn't even explain to me. You couldn't tell Sakura! She's your girl friend for Christ's sake Sasori! Now here Gaara is RUINING YOU! And your just going to sit there and cry about it!" That's when Deidara lost it. He threw the remote with full force and began to scream. "What the fuck happened to you!" And when Pein stood up Deidara backed up.

Pein softly spoke, "Deidara that's enough."

Deidara began, "You were my best friend and you meant everything to me. Now look at you. You're pathetic Sasori and it kills me." He paused, "I can't do this anymore." And with that, he grabbed hiscar keys and pulled on his leather jacket that matched Itachi's. Slowly he began to walk toward the door, ready to leave and never turn back.

"Wait." Someone choked. Deidara stopped and waited while Pein looked down at the man on the couch. And after a few seconds Sasori finally spoke. "Kureani's pregnant." And with that Deidara walked to the door and slammed it shut behind him. The only sound that filled the house was that of the audience from the television applauding.


	15. PREVIEW FOR Snowblind

Snowblind

A Kakashi FanFiction

_Produced by xxKaaat_

**This is a preview for a story that I want to write very bad. Please take a minute to read it! It will make my day! And leave me a review telling me what you think. CRITICISM IS WANTED. Thank you. :D**_  
_

* * *

In Konohagakure you'd see those who own corporations known across the world. Women who wore diamonds all over. Children who didn't play outside because their parents wouldn't approve. You'd see high heels, pearls, leaders. You'd hear the latest news on the biggest parties being held that night. And at those parties, there would be caviar, wine and gossip. In fact, you'd see the people who's names filled papers. Every house along the block was a mansion, and every yard was green. There would be fountains, limousines, ice sculptures that never melted, and to top it off, you'd see fake smiles. Inside every household there would be dresses, suits, stair cases made of marble, maids, and the _perfect_ lifestyle.

Tanzuku was a small village which resided a fair distance from Konohagakure. It was know as the slums to the world. It was "the place where dreams die". Yes, that would be what the people of Fire Country called it. It was filled with people who'd been evicted, and people who had no where else to go. It was made to be something it's not. How, you might ask? Well, people say that the lowest of the low live there, and people die daily. That's an exaggeration. In fact, everyone there knows everyone. The new comers are welcomed with arms open. People who disagree on things are still civil, and those who can't hold their tongue stay away. Truth be told, if you have no food there, strangers are known to even give you the little bit they have left.

To the riches of Konohagakure, the people who lived there were poorer than dirt. And if you lived there, you weren't worth your own shoes. There weren't many houses. Instead the streets were lined with apartments. Some people who didn't own a living space would take to the streets. In fact, people who took to the street often banded together and call one another family. And when it rained, they'd take place in shelters where the people would huddle together, and in some cases strangers from down the street would let you stay there for the night.

When the place was first established, no one there understood why new comers would be so scared, until the stock crash began to effect more and more people. And eventually new comers would tell the stories that filled the streets of other towns. And for the first few months, it angered and shocked the people of Tanzuku. To them the people of other towns were liars and fakes. But as years passed, people got used to the rumors and simply laughed at the people. In fact, to this day elders still say that the people make up these stories because the are unsatisfied with their own lives. The elders speak stories of the first time they'd stepped onto the soil that belonged to Tanzuku. Of course, their tales were biased and false in some parts.

But in the eyes of adolescence, the most intriguing stories were those of the city. The people, the children, and the money. It was true that the children that filled this country were different from the children that filled the cities. And the stories they liked the most were from those few people who came from Konohagakure. The children always wondered about the fancy dressed and shoes. Even the suits and funny hats. But what shocked people the most was the fact that the people who came from Konohagakure had never really lived a family life. Because people from there were always competing for the top place of being the richest, or most neatly kept. It honestly shocked people from Konoha to see how everyone reacted to each other, but they quickly warmed up to the living style.

People today say that the life of Tanzuku is everything you'd ever want. There were no worries, no cares, no hurt. There was only love, friendship and understanding. It was truly amazing, to see the difference between city life and the life the people of Tanzuku. And within Tanzuku lived a man with a story. He'd made his life here on his own with nothing but the suit on his back. In fact, he'd came here without his wife and his unborn son. Yet, no one knew anything about him except for his name.

Until now.


	16. Take Me Away

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read

_I cannot find a way to describe it, It's there inside; all I do is hide, I wish that it would just go away, What would you do, you do, if you knew, What would you do, All the pain I thought I knew, All the thoughts lead back to you, Back to what was never said, Back and forth inside my head, I can't handle this confusion, I'm unable; come and take me away_

_**Take Me Away – Avril Lavigne**_

* * *

It was sometime around midnight when Sakura made her way back to the apartment. Her make up was smeared, and it was obvious that she'd been partying. But what she didn't realize was that Gaara had been on her all night long. After the two left Tsunade's, they'd gone to a local club. Although it was something that Sakura wasn't familiar with, Gaara found a way to convince her. It was something that she didn't live for, and she didn't care for. But as the night went on, she finally broke out of her shell and the night took the best of her. And what shocked Sakura the most was that she didn't get close to drinking, in fact she was completely sober.

When the door slammed open, three sets of eyes set upon Sakura who was being held up by Gaara. To Sakura's surprise, Itachi was sitting on the couch alongside Naruto and Neji. He didn't look happy in the slightest bit, and his face was red. And for some odd reason, it felt as if there was a strong tension that filed through the air around her. And without thinking Sakura chose to be the first to break the silence with, "Itachi?" Her voice cracked at the end of his name.

Gaara simply stared as his eyes met the deep red eyes that belonged to Itachi. In an instant, Gaara could read him like a book. He knew about the song, Sasori, everything. And Gaara couldn't help but laugh. And it wasn't just any laugh. It was one that was sick and twisted. And while he was laughing, he didn't realize that Sakura manged to moved away from him. And by the time he did realize it, the girl was giving him an odd look. But upon realizing the uprising confusion, Gaara took a deep breath and spoke to the girl, "It's very late Sakura. I've got to get going." And upon that, he turned to leave.

But before he could even take two steps, Itachi was already halfway across the room. And when Gaara realized this, he turned and faced the man. "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Uchiha?" His smile was sly and conniving.

Itachi slowly spoke, "We've got things to talk about. And if you know what's good for you, you'll close the door Gaara, and you'll tell Sakura the truth." His voice was deep, and a growl like sound managed to escape his lips.

Upon that, Sasori gave a sly smile and turned to shut the door. And once it clicked, Sasori then turned around and spoke, "There's nothing to tell her. What is this truth your talking about?" The man smiled once again and looked at everyone's faces around the room.

Sakura simply stared at Itachi before losing herself to thought. What could Gaara be hiding? How could he hide anything? It couldn't be anything about Sasori could it? After all, since Sakura left, Sasori had called her everyday to make sure she was well. And when she wasn't talking to Sasori, she was with Gaara. There was no possible way Gaara was hiding anything. In fact, since the girl had come back, Gaara had become like a brother to her. He'd shown her things about the world and helped her to further her career. He'd been a true friend to her and whatever Itachi thought Gaara had done couldn't be true. To Sakura, Gaara was a fine young man. He cared about people and their problems. Especially Sakura's problems. And the more questions and thoughts began to circle through Sakura's head, the more it pushed her back to reality. And before she knew it, a scream filled the room. "What truth? What in the hell is going on?" And upon that Itachi turned and pushed Gaara ahead of himself.

Upon feeling the push and stumbling a bit, Gaara turned and swung on Itachi. But luckily Itachi saw it coming, and he dodged it. And when he did, Gaara stumbled once again. And taking advantage, Itachi tackled Gaara to the ground, and held his hands down. "Give it up Gaara, you've lost."

Sakura then screamed. "Itachi, stop!" And she tried to push him away, but before she could even take a step, Naruto grabbed her from behind and held her back. It killed him to do this to her, but she would already be hurt enough by the end of this.

Itachi then held Gaara's arms down and applied pressure to the mans wrists. He simply let out a scream of pain. And when Gaara began to squirm, he let up on the pressure. And for a slight minute, Gaara's eyes met Itachi's, and he honestly felt fear.

Itachi spoke quietly. "You're games are over Gaara. Give it up and tell the girl. Because if you don't, then I will. And she'll hate you even more." And upon that Gaara looked over to Sakura who's eyes still seemed confused, yet they looked lost.

Gaara sighed and spoke quietly, "Please, Itachi don't make me do this." His tone was shaky, and at that moment he realized that once he finally told Sakura the truth, he'd break everything he built up. He'd lose the girl for good, and he'd never be able to get her back. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he finally had everything he wanted. He had the perfect career and the perfect girl. And every single bit of it was built on lies.

Sakura finally realized that something was going on with Gaara, and she was the only person in the room who was oblivious to his actions. She looked him in the eyes and finally spoke, "Tell me Gaara. It can't be that bad." And she gave a reassuring smile.

Gaara then sighed once more and looked Itachi in the eyes. And slowly Itachi nodded, removing himself from Gaara. And when Gaara was ready to lose it all, he stood up and looked Sakura in the eyes. Slowly he spoke, "Sakura, there's a story behind the song. And it involves Sasori..." His voice trailed off. Then he began again after a few seconds. "Sasori hasn't feel fully honest with you either, and he called me for advice. Sakura, the day you left Shoreline, something happened..." He then hung his head low, and spoke again. "Sasori had sex with Kureani, and Deidara found them together. After that he kicked her out and he couldn't face anyone knowing what he'd done." And at that, the man looked back up to see the girls face. It showed a horrified expression and he could tell that tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Sakura fell slightly in Naruto's arms and she spoke. "It's a lie. You're lying..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at everyone's faces, Sasori's being last.

He then finished. "Sakura, Sasori started drinking, and he's not sick. He won't come back because he knows that he won't be able to face you. He's lying. And that song was about his problems, and you eventually saying goodbye."

"You lied to me..." Was all she managed.

"I love you Sakura... I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted you. I wanted to be the man on top, not Sasori. Please, Sakura forgive me." Gaara held a hand out pleading.

Sakura then took a deep breath and spoke, "Naruto let me go..please." Slowly, Naruto let go and Sakura held onto his hand for support. And when he let go Sakura looked at Sasori.

He spoke again, "Please Sakura, I did it out of love. I can't tell you how much you mean to me..." He pushed his arm further and begged, "Please forgive me..." His voice then trailed off.

The girls face turned red and the tears began to stream. She began to yell, "You lied to me. Y-you know that Sasori cheated on me and y-you use that for a song." She took a deep breath. "You used me to write a song Gaara." And when Gaara's hand dropped, along with his head Sakura finished, "You make me sick." And with that she turned and walked down the hall to her room, slamming her door behind her.

"SAKURA PL-" Gaara made a running like motion as he tried to take off after the girl, but Neji caught him and pushed him back at Itachi.

"You need to leave." Itachi then pushed Gaara towards the door. He then opened it and pushed the man out to the sidewalk. "If you ever come near Sakura again, I'll kill you. That's a promise Gaara." And with that Itachi turned and made his way back to the house, locking the door behind him.

Naruto looked around the room and then his eyes landed on Itachi. "Thank you Itachi... feel free to stay here for the night." And with that, Naruto made his way to his room leaving Neji and Itachi to the living room.

Neji motioned for Itachi to sit down, and when he did Neji spoke softly, "I doubt anyone will be getting much sleep tonight. But I'll get you some blankets, and something to drink. There's pillows there on the couch ends." And with that Itachi nodded and Neji took off to find blankets.

Itachi simply took a seat and listened as cries came from the girls room, along with knocks and comments from Naruto. It would be a long night in the house, and everyone knew that.


	17. Untitled

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read

_I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light, I can't remember how, I can't remember why, I'm lying here tonight, And I can't stand the pain, And I can't make it go away, No I can't stand the pain, How could this happen to me, I made my mistakes, I've got no where to run, The night goes on, As I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream, How could this happen to me _

_**Untitled – Simple Plan**_

* * *

Nobody except Sakura knew the thoughts that ran through her head. She felt as if she wasn't good enough anymore, and she felt useless. She was hurt, broken. She felt as though her heart was ripped out of her chest. In fact, it was so bad that Sakura pulled out cigarette after cigarette. And for the first time since she bought them, she pulled the hidden bottles of vodka she'd bought when she first began to drink. That was four years ago. She was only fifteen then. Now here she was, breaking open the bottles and drinking. She knew the effects they'd have. And that's why she was doing this. Deep down Sakura didn't want to ever fall this low. But here she was, drinking her pain away. Bringing back a problem she'd had in previous years that only Naruto knew of.

When she finally got the first bottle open, she wiped her face and drank straight from the bottle. When the liquor hit her throat, it was a burning sensation that she'd loved so much before. And as soon as the first gulp was down, her tears began to fall harder.

Silently the pinkette looked at her window. It was a clear night, and the moon was bright in the sky. Even the stars twinkled. Deep down she wondered if Sasori was sitting here like she was, staring at the same moon. But as soon as she pictured his face, she lost it. Another cigarette. A few more drags.

Slowly the girl got up and moved closer to the window, and before she knew it she was face to face, with a now open window. Quickly she threw the white stick in her hand out the window, and she began to whisper, "A few months ago, everything seemed fine. It was everything I wanted and more. Now here I am, a broken mess because the person I thought I loved turned out to be a cheat." The girl then laughed a small laugh of sympathy and spoke again, "Here's to self pity, and sorrow. A screw up, something I'll always be." And with that, the girl chugged the rest of the bottle. And as soon as she was done, she began to sob again. When she opened her eyes, she looked all around her room and took in everything. Sasori's face was all over every wall. And the only thing that stuck out was the cut out of Gaara. That would be the first to go.

Quickly Sakura stood up and ran for the cut out. She ripped the head off and smashed it. Then she picked up the body and threw it out the window. Then she slowly began to rip poster after poster, picture after picture down. And with every one she tore down, her tears fell faster and harder. Her wails of sorrow were loud and filled the night air outside and inside.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Naruto sat in the kitchen, trying to read a story he'd found in the store earlier in the day. But he couldn't focus, nor sit in silence. He knew what sakura was doing, there was no doubt in his mind. But before he could even turn another page, he heard glass shatter and a girl scream. "You did this to me! I fucking hate you!" And then sobs filled the air. Then after a few minutes, the sobs died down again.

Naruto sighed and set down the book. He then took a sip of his wine and sat back. Thoughts raced in his head. How could he just sit here when Sakura was doing this. He knew she was drinking. He knew she was miserable. He knew she needed someone. But Sakura wouldn't let him in. He knew that Sakura wanted to be alone. But he didn't want Sakura to hurt herself. And right now, he already knew she was drinking. He wasn't stupid. But then again, no one in the house knew Sakura like he did. And it broke his heart to knew that Sakura was in pain, she was tearing herself apart, and her dreams brought her to it. He knew that -

"You okay Naruto?" A black haired man with his hair in a ponytail asked as he peered around the corner. Naruto knew that Itachi cared about Sakura. He knew that Itachi wanted to help the girl just as much as he did. But at this point, he knew that Itachi wanted answers.

Naruto sighed and leaned forward, then patted the table for Itachi to take a seat, and the man did. "Itachi, I'm not okay. And I know your not either."

Itachi sighed and looked Naruto in the eyes. "Naruto, I know that I'll never be as close to Sakura as you are, but I do care about her. I have a fondness for her and that's why I came here. She's like a little sister to me, and I want to be there for her." The man trailed off and looked at his hands. "I can only imagine what she's doing in that room."

Naruto stared at the seat across the table and quietly spoke, "I-I know what she's doing Itachi..." His voice trailed off. "She's drinking." Itachi simply stared at the blonde. Then Naruto began to tell the story. "Back when we still lived with my parents in Saffron City, well my parents always worked. And being teenagers, Sakura and I went out and partied a lot." Naruto gave a small laugh while he replayed memories in his head. "But, before long, Sakura developed a drinking problem and it got bad." Naruto stopped to reveal Itachi looking up. Naruto then continued, "We went to a party and well, Sakura ended up getting alcohol poisoning."

"Did you're parents know?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Mom and dad didn't know until they got a hospital bill. Then they put me and Sakura both on lock down." Naruto gave another laugh while he remembered things. "We ended up getting real close during that time. Mom and dad even sent her to AA meetings. She vowed she'd never do that again. Never drink hard. Only little sips. And she held out for about a year."

Itachi smiled, "Only a year huh?" He then shook his head and chuckled. "Just like her."

Naruto smiled and looked into space, "We moved here and she started drinking more, just never bad. It never really got heavy. And every time things would get bad and she ended up having a hangover, she came up with this crazy idea that the head aches would be cured with a cigarette. So she'd have one every time she had a hang over. And to be completely honest, well I hated the idea. So she became limited to how much she smoked."

Itachi's smile faded and he started, "I never knew she smoked. Or was a heavy drinker for long."

Naruto nodded and looked at Itachi again. "She quit drinking hard, and she only had little sips of wine for a long time. In fact, the last time she drank hard was the one party. The day before she met Sasori." Naruto smiled again. "I plucked that cigarette from her mouth. Man, that boy did wonders on her. She kept saying life was like a dream with him in it." He then smiled remembering the Sakura he loved.

Itachi smiled and looked at Naruto. "Neji, he's your boyfriend huh?" Naruto nodded and Itachi chuckled. "Naruto, I know this is rude but I can't help but sense that you have feelings for Sakura."

Naruto's face went blank. He then gave a weird expression to Itachi. "Whaaaaa? No! Itachi, I love Neji, he means everything to me.." Naruto's face was red.

Itachi smiled and looked Naruto in the eyes. "The way you talk about her, you smile. You're eyes light up. You're tone gets happier. When I said that your face got red. Naruto, there's something about her that makes you melt. I noticed it earlier. She means a lot to you, but there's more there. Isn't there...?" Itachi's voice trailed off.

Naruto's eyes drifted low. Slowly he began, "Sakura... she means everything to me. She makes me happy. She brightens my days, and honestly I don't know what I'd do without her in my life." Naruto then looked up to see Itachi's smiling face. "It bothers me, seeing her get hurt. It kills me when I know that I can't help her... I wanted nothing more then for her to love me. But then I met Neji. Yes, I love Neji and he means a lot to me. But, I love Sakura more than life itself and I'd do anything for her. She means the world to me, and I really don't know where I'd be, or who I'd be without her." Naruto's smile grew wider as he finished, "She really taught me what love is. Because I know it's what I feel for her."

Itachi smiled, "Maybe you should tell her sometime."

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

In the hallway stood a smiling Neji. Neither Itachi nor Naruto knew the man was within hearing range, and he knew things would be bad if he revealed himself. So Neji simply retreated back to his bedroom thinking and replaying the conversation he'd just heard.

Often times, Neji had brought on the subject and Naruto pushed it away. Other times, the trio would be together and Neji would think to himself, bringing up the thoughts in his head. He'd always known about Naruto's feelings for the girl. But to be truthfully honest, Neji was hiding things from Naruto too.

Neji was talking to another male named Shino who lived a few apartments down. Shino was Neji's shoulder to cry on over Naruto, and in the while, Neji had began to grow feelings for Shino. Of course those were mutual feelings. And anyone could tell that Naruto and Neji had grown apart. And now, Neji could be free to leave Naruto fully knowing that the blonde he'd fallen for was in good hands. And although Neji did really love Naruto, he knew that he couldn't be with someone when their heart belonged to someone else.


	18. Voices

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read

_I miss the part, When we were moving forward now, But maybe someday, I'll be something more than love.__  
__Just know I'll never tell, And when you're on way down, Through the clouds, And you're waiting for your bodies re-entry again, We speak in different voices, When fighting with the ones we love, We speak in different voices, Why can't we say what we're thinking of?_

_**Voices – Saosin**_

* * *

Within the next week, Neji broke the news to Naruto who took everything surprisingly well. And within a few days, Neji was moved out. Leaving a lost Naruto, a grieving Sakura, and Itachi. It was true, the whole apartment seemed a little less bright, and nothing was the way it should have been. And to be completely honest, Naruto seemed so much more astray. It really didn't dawn on Itachi, then again he didn't really know Naruto. And with the various problems surrounding the three, Itachi felt like a complete ass. He was practically living off Naruto's house. Yet, Naruto didn't seem to have a problem with the mans presence.

Along with Naruto's feeling of loneliness, Sakura's emotions were just as bad. Within the week, there was never a moment where the girl was fully sober. No matter how much Itachi and Naruto tried to take the booze, Sakura always found a way around them. And eventually, Itachi finally gave up, leaving Naruto to tame the drunken soul. It seemed as if the girl was a complete lost cause. Nothing more, nothing less. And to make matters worse, Sasori still texted Sakura everyday, leading to another outbreak of sobs, screams and self pity. It became something that was to hard to handle.

It was around eleven o'clock in the morning when a knock echoed around the apartment walls. The whole place was silent, and everyone was still asleep. The late nights and little sleep seemed to kill everyone. But when the knocks didn't stop, a blonde headed man made his way down the hallway only wearing boxers. And when he reached the living room, he gave a small laugh seeing Itachi who was sprawled out on the couch. He was snoring peacefully, and seemed to be in a deep sleep. Until another knock came.

Instead of the previous knocks which were light and tranquil, this was a harsh and heavy knock. Which sent Itachi flying up from his previous position on the couch. The mans eyes were red and his chin was growing dark stubble. He gave a confused look to Naruto who inched closer to the door. "The hell?"

Naruto replied with a small, "Dunno." As he reached to the handle. And as soon as he turned the knob to open the door, a tall red headed man came flying in.

Itachi stood up, he was wearing only boxers and a muscle shirt. When he finally realized who the man was, his face grew dark and his eyes grew a red tint to them. He took a few steps then stopped and spoke in a low tone, "Why are you here Sasori?"

The man grew a wide smile and opened his arms wide, "To see my sweet of course. It's been too long, and uh..." His voice trailed off, "I'm finally feeling better."

Naruto slowly stood up as he let out a groaning sound. Whoever opened the door gave a little too much force, which sent the tired man falling back into the wall. The blonde then stretched and yawned, opening his eyes once again. But, he never got the chance to finish his stretch as he realized who was standing in the middle of his living room. Once Naruto was able to comprehend that Sasori was standing there, a wild sensation grew inside him, and he came flying at Sasori hitting him square in the jaw with an uppercut.

Itachi stood in awe as he watched Sasori fall to the floor. And when Sasori fell, Itachi noticed Pein now standing in the doorway as well. The orange headed man simply shut the door and leaned down to help Sasori. And when Sasori removed his hand from his jaw, he revealed blood falling from his lip.

Sasori looked up at Naruto and a low growl came from his lips. "Why in the fuck did you just touch me?" When he finished, Sasori slowly stood up and held onto Pein for support.

Naruto smiled slyly and replied in a bright tone, "Sorry, I don't like two timing bastards in my house." And he smirked as Itachi's laugh filled the room. Sasori simply shot a glare at Itachi who stopped laughing in an instant.

Pein looked at Itachi who was now looking back, "Still being Sasori's little puppy dog I see?" Itachi chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were better then that Pein." But before Pein could reply, Itachi jerked his head to the sound of a crash.

Naruto was now leaning against a wall gripping the back of his head. He let out a small screech as he looked at his hand to reveal blood. Naruto then turned to look at the wall to reveal a small blotch of blood upon the wall. Then he turned around to find Sasori, leaning over him now staring him in the face. And before Sasori could mange to say a word, Naruto punched him once again with full force. Once again, Sasori was knocked back to the ground, with blood gushing from his nose. And when he looked up once again at Naruto, the blonde flew at him pining him to the ground, throwing punch after punch square to the mans face. Sasori was simply struggling to get free, as he felt the blood trickling down his face.

Pein simply stared at the sight on the ground. He didn't move, he just simply watched as Sasori yelled his name over and over.

Itachi watched the two men as well. This was a side of Naruto he'd never experienced before. And honestly, he didn't want to stop it. But when blood began to splatter back to Naruto's face, Itachi ran at the blonde and pulled him back. Leaving Sasori for Pein.

Itachi pinned Naruto against the wall and quickly talked him out of his frantic state. And Pein simply held Sasori back from anymore destruction. When when Itachi turned around, he saw the full damage of what Naruto had done. Sasori stood there with a busted lip and crooked nose. Along with that, his eye was black. To top things off, blood covered his face and shirt. Naruto simply looked down to see his shirt filled with blood spots that had splattered from the red heads face.

Before anyone could say another word, a blood curdling scream filled the room. In an instant, everyone in the room looked to the pink headed girl who stood in the hallway, clinging to the wall. "What the hell is going on? What happened?" Was all she could manage as she stared at the blood filled room.

In an instant Sasori replied, "Sakura! My baby!" And he made a running motion at her. But Itachi stopped him in the process. The black haired man simply held an arm out and Sasori stared, then realized when he looked at the girls face. In an instant, he knew.

Sakura's face was blank, and her eyes were filled with terror. She didn't move, or speak. Yet she screamed inside. Here just a few steps away from her was the man who built her, lied to her, cheated on her, and broke her. Here in the same room was the man she hated more than anything. There in the middle of the room was the person who showed her the true faces of fame. Here, was Sasori. Thoughts raced in her mind, and memories of the previous week filled her mind. The drinking, the cigarettes, the posters, the revolting truth, and the low state she'd fallen into. Without thinking Sakura broke the silence, "Why aren't you with Kureani?"

Sasori simply tried to play everything off as he replied with, "What...? W-Why would I be with Kureani?" He smiled nervously as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

The pinkette's eyes stung with hot tears as she replied, "I know Sasori. You slept with Kureani... You cheated... You l-lied..." Was all she could manage as she crumbled to the ground, tears spilling down her face. She then watched as Sasori made a motion to walk toward her. "DON'T come near me. Just stay the hell away from me..." And with that, Sasori stepped back.

The sound of sirens filled the room and Naruto spoke, "Shit."


	19. Broken

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight, Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time, I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts, I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out, I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing, With a broken heart that's still beating, In the pain there is healing**, **__In your name I find meaning, So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm barely holdin' on to you._

_**Broken – Lifehouse**_

* * *

It only took two knocks until the police were let into the apartment. Everyone explained the story, and Naruto calmly left with the police. And to everyone's surprise, Sasori didn't want to press charges. Everyone was brought outside into the bright sunshine, and Sasori was taken to a newly arriving squad. Itachi and Pein were talking separately to different officers and Sakura was standing alone near a cruiser after she just finished talking to a police officer. She was the one who explained everything accurately. Fans, news crews and neighbors crowded all around the scene wanting to see Sasori and Sakura.

After a getting twelve stitches and getting ice for his black eye, Sasori calmly made his way over to the pinkette. And before she could even manage a word, Sasori spoke, "I wanted to talk to you Sakura... One on one." His arm gently brushed Sakura's skin and she looked up at him.

"Then talk." She sighed. "I don't want any lies or excuses. I want the truth Sasori. You owe me that..." Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of a nearby reporter who's camera man was currently filming the two.

Sasori then spoke, "Back in high school, I was known as the man who got all the girls.. And I could never be faithful.. And no matter how much I don't want to admit it, what I did was wrong. I mean yes, I care for Kureani..." He got quiet. "But it's lust.. not love." Sakura's green orbs were staring at him. "And what I did to you is wrong. There's no way I can take anything back... I'm sorry.."

Tears filled the girls eyes as she choked on her words. "No matter how much I want to forgive you, I can't Sasori." The girl wiped her eyes and spoke softly. "This feels like a dream. Something that should have never happened. And honestly, I wish I would have never met you."

Sasori's heart dropped upon her last sentence. He calmly looked at the girl and managed, "I don't blame you Sakura. I'm no good for you.. not for anyone." The man looked down, then spoke again. "Since we're being honest, I need to tell you one more thing Sakura..." his voice trailed off.

Sakura looked at him with a tear streaked face. "Just tell me Sasori. It won't make things worse then they already are. I've cried so much lately, I don't even understand how I'm crying now. So just grow up and tell me." The girl was now shouting.

Sasori looked around to see the crowd looking at them, as well as Itachi and Pein. He then stared at Sakura and spoke softly, "Kureani's pregnant. With my child.." His voice trailed off once more.

Just at that moment a purple headed officer came to Sasori's side and spoke, "Sorry to cut things off, but we've got to take you to the station Sasori." And then she cuffed his hands.

Sakura looked at him and squinted her eyes. She then wiped her face again and sniffled. "Then be the man to Kureani that you couldn't be to me. And go be the father that the child deserves." And with that Sakura turned away from him, making her way back to the apartment.

Sasori simply hung his head as the woman with purple hair led him to the cruiser, pushing his head inside. He couldn't help but feel an emptiness fill his heart, and to feel guilty. But for once in his life, he felt obligated to listen to something that someone told him. And if it was for Sakura, he would be the man that Kureani needed. Even if she wasn't the woman Sasori wanted.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

An officer slowly unlocked the handcuffs and put the key back in her pocket. "You're free to go Uzimaki." And with that the woman turned and walked away.

Naruto simply walked to Sakura and captured her in a tight hug. Itachi simply smiled from the side. And after a few seconds, Naruto whispered in the girls ear. "Are you okay?"

The girl smiled and spoke back, "For the first time in a long time, yes Naruto. I'm completely fine."

Together the three walked to Itachi's car laughing and carrying on small chit chatter. But once inside, the three sat in silence the whole car ride home. Itachi stayed focused on the road, occasionally cursing as a driver who'd cut him off. Naruto fell asleep in the back seat, and Sakura stared out the front passenger window. Thoughts filled her head, but to be honest, there was one name that kept circling back and forth in her mind. Rin Haruno. To be honest, Sakura hadn't mentioned the name of her mother in years. Yet, time and time again she did wonder where her mother was. Was she alive? Dead? Married? Maybe she lived in their old house still?

When the three reached Naruto's apartment, everyone made their way inside. From Sakura's room came crashing and tearing. She was filling a trash bag with everything that piled on the floor. And when she was finished, she sat down on her bed with a notebook and wrote a letter. And in that letter, each word seemed to write itself. _Hello mom. It's been too long, hows life? I want you to know that not a day passes that I don't think about you... Life's been crazy..._

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Foot steps echoed through the small house on the hill. They came from the front porch. And along with them, were vicious knocks. They came from a man with bright red hair. He wore a black shirt, jeans and a dark pair of vans. He was remarkably handsome, and yet his eyes seemed lost.

It was a few minutes before a black haired woman came to the door. She looked sad and shocked at the same time. Her eyes were bright and her stomach showed her being a few months pregnant. She quietly spoke, "S-Sasori?"

The red head caught her in a hug and held her close. He simply looked to the sky as he quietly spoke, "In the end, I chose you Kureani. I will make you the happiest woman alive, I'll take that to my grave." He would try to make her happy. But he wouldn't ever let the woman know what had happened between him and Sakura. In fact, from this point on..the man had a responsibility. He now had a family, and he respected that. From this moment on he'd be happy. He would do what was best for his child, and soon to be wife. Yet little did anyone know, that deep down there was a small hole, that would never be completely filled.


	20. Bella's Lullaby

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

_The song for this chapter is strictly instrumental. The song is Bella's Lullaby By Carter Burwell. NO, IT'S NOT THE RIVER FLOWS IN YOU VERSION. I love this song, and I think the music flows well with this chapter. It speaks to me, and hopefully you. Thank you. - X_

_**A note from the Author.**_

* * *

It had been three months since the end began. In those three months, Naruto and Itachi grew close, and Sakura began to write more music, as well as stories. Together the three became more like family, and no one would want it any other way. They'd take turns making dinner every night, and often times they'd go out in public and clown around. In those three months, Sakura finally began to feel whole again. And Naruto finally felt the way he had again when the two had been teenagers. Other events were Sakura's 20th birthday, and Naruto's 21st birthday. It was special, and a way to bring the group closer together than before.

In those three months, Itachi met a woman named Temari, and they'd become very close. And in the time being, they fell for each other. Temari would join the group for dinner often times, and it warmed Sakura's heart to see Itachi happy again. One night after Temari left, Itachi sat down and told Sakura that he had a feeling that Temari could be the one. It was something he hadn't felt with Ino, and let alone Temari didn't want his money. She didn't want the parties, or fame. She just wanted Itachi, and everyone could see it.

And eventually, Itachi announced that he was moving back home. He missed his family, and he finally told everyone that his little brother Sasuke was recovering. And after that, he took the time to sit down and tell everyone that the boy had suffered from brain cancer, and when they went to ShoreLine with the band, it was the first time Itachi had seen Sasuke face to face while dealing with the whole matter. And to make things better, Temari would be going with him. That's where they would officially start their lives together. Because even if it was a short time they'd been together, Itachi ended up proposing to the woman. And for the first time since him and Ino's relationship, Itachi felt whole again. It was sad to watch Itachi go, yet it was heart warming to know that he was on his way once again. And now, he wasn't alone.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sakura sat on a chair which sat next to a window. She was looking out, obviously lost in her thoughts. This was something that happened to her normally now. Often times Naruto worried about her, but then he remembered that she needed to be alone from time to time. And he respected that.

Naruto looked up from his place on the couch when the girl spoke his name. "Naruto..." Her voice trailed off as if she was looking for the words to say. "Do you ever think about going back to Vermilion City?" The girls face was blank yet her eyes were full of questions.

Naruto gave her a confused look. "Eh, sometimes. I mean, the whole reason we came here was to get a new start. It's been like three years since we left. What makes you ask now?"

Sakura looked at the ground, the sighed. "I mean, I feel like things always start where their left off. And, I'd like to see what things are like now... I've always wondered."

Naruto looked at the girl and smiled. "You got a letter back from your mom didn't you?" His eyes seemed to shine as a smile took over the girls face.

"She wants to see me. I want to take you with me."

Naruto smiled at the girl. He took in everything about her. "You want to go back home? Where would we live? How would we get there?"

Sakura giggled and looked Naruto straight in the face. "Yes Naruto, I want to go home. Itachi left the old private jet that used to belong to Sasori. And when we get there, we can buy a little house." The girls face lit up. "I can work on my music career. You can work on your culinary skills, and we could make it big. We'll be close to your family, and my mom. And, things could work for the better!"

Naruto smiled and set down the magazine he was holding. "To think, starting over again back home. It could be everything we ever imagined." He stared at the ceiling. "And more."

Sakura stood up and stretched. "What are you thinking Naruto?"

Naruto then stood up as well and walked over to Sakura. "About the future."

The pinkette looked up at him and spoke softly. "What do you want to be in the future?"

The man looked down at her and replied. "I don't know Sakura.."

At the the woman took a step back and looked up at him. "There's something I've kept held inside for a long time Naruto. And I want to know the truth.."

"Shoot."

She sighed then looked up at him. "Do you love me?"

Naruto's face grew red as he stuttered. "O-of course S-Sakura! You're like a sister to me!" He then crinkled his fingers as Sakura stared straight into his face.

"You know what I mean. N-Naruto.." She sighed. "Neji told me, about the conversation...And what you told Itachi the night everything happened with Gaara.." She looked down and suddenly, she seemed so small. "Is it true?"

Naruto remained silent as he held his hand out to Sakura who lightly took it. Honestly, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth or not. And to make things worse, to know that Neji knew... to know the Neji heard everything. It made him feel guilty. Naruto knew well that Neji was with someone else now, but to know what he did and never say a word hurt him. The man was brought back to reality when the girl spoke once more, "Why won't you answer me.." She then trailed off.

The two stood in silence until the boy finally spoke. "Because I didn't want you to know.." He sighed, "I always thought you looked at me as a brother figure and nothing more.. And I never wanted things to be awkward between us.. and I didn't want you to treat me differently knowing my true feelings." He looked at the girls pink hair, then gently squeezed her hand. "You've been there since the beginning, and I never want you to leave. I want you to be happy.. Weather it's with me or not." He waited for the girl to speak, but she didn't. "No matter how you feel about me, I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. And I know you probably think I'm wrong, but I know that I love you Sakura.." The blonde then took a step back.

"Don't go.." Was all the girl managed. "I just... don't know what to say Naruto.."

He replied with, "The silence is uncomfortable Sakura.."

"What if you do leave... both Sasori and Gaara did..."

"I've been here since we were teenagers Sakura.." He placed his hand under the girls chin and he tilted her head upward at him. They were now looking each other in the eyes. "I care about you. And the day I leave, is the day I die." And at that moment, he leaned down and gently kissed the woman upon her lips.

But instead of what Naruto intended, when he went to pull away, Sakura pulled him closer. This was something he'd wanted to do for a long time. And to his surprise, he could feel someone from Sakura. Feelings? Emotions? Whatever it was, he liked it.

After a few moments, Sakura pulled away and looked Naruto in the eyes. She softly spoke, "There has always been something there Naruto. I never thought about it.. I never even knew it was there." At that she laid her forehead against his and intertwined her fingers with his. "Perhaps," She paused "You're in my future Naruto.."


	21. Wonderwall

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

Feel Free To Listen To The Song Listed Below While You Read.

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you, By now you shoulda, somehow, realized, what you gotta do, I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now, Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out, I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt, I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now, And all the roads we have to walk are winding, And all the lights that lead us there are blinding, There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how, Because maybe, You're gonna be the one that saves me, And after all, You're my wonderwall _

_**Wonderwall - Oasis**_

* * *

Over the course of the next year, Naruto and Sakura found a small house in their price range, and eventually decided to buy it. Over time, boxes piled in every room and old treasures were sold and some were thrown away from time to time. Things seemed to be moving quite smooth for them. To Sakura, everything would take some getting used to. Now that her and Naruto were together, it somehow seemed like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. To her, it seemed that somehow she always knew, but things never really took effect until she wanted them too. To her, things were new, but in a much better way. It seemed as if everything had turned out for the better. And now, she'd have Naruto there by her side for sure.

To Naruto though, he seemed to love the fact that things fell perfectly into place. He was with the love of his life now, and they were getting ready to move back to where everything began. It seemed as if, deep down there was still some guilt, and he'd have to tie up a few loose ends before he and Sakura left. They'd be hard, but he'd get through them. And after that, somehow he'd be a completely new Naruto. Inside, and out. And to him, he loved it. Life, himself, and he even started to believe that maybe there was really someone high above really watching out for him.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sakura stood at the kitchen counter adding sugar to her tea. Within the last few months, she'd changed a few things about herself. She added a few black and blonde highlights to her hair, as well as she began to wear more makeup. Although, Naruto still looked at her as the most beautiful woman in the world. On the counter was another letter from her mother who was excited to tell the pinkette all about the house and the rooms she'd painted for her daughter. Within the last year, Sakura had sent multiple letters back and forth between her mother and Naruto's. The women seemed completely thrilled with the news, and it'd be only hours until a reunion would take place.

The girl was broken from her thoughts when Naruto emerged from the hallway wearing dark jeans and an orange t-shirt. He smiled at the girl and winked. "Morning beautiful."

Sakura simply replied with, "Good morning handsome. Where are you going?"

Naruto looked at her and spoke softly, "We're leaving tonight right? Well, I have to talk to Neji about a few things. We didn't exactly end things on a good note ya know? And I think a year is a bit too long to let things drag out the way they have..." His sentence drifted off.

Sakura simply smiled at the man and replied, "Take as much time as you need Naruto." And with that, she went back to her letter.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Within seconds a man with long brown hair and purple eyes opened the door. Upon seeing the blonde, the brunette's jaw dropped. "N-Naru..?"

The blonde looked at him with a blank expression, "We've got to talk Neji."

Upon hearing the words, Neji opened the door and motioned for Naruto come inside. "Shino isn't home at the moment." And once Naruto was inside, Neji motioned for him to have a seat on the couch. Naruto didn't really pay attention, but it was a few seconds before Neji turned to face the room. Neji then took a seat on the chair adjacent to the couch.

Naruto took a moment to take in all the sights. Art, furniture, atmosphere. It was completely different, and it made Naruto uneasy. To be honest, since Neji opened the door something made Naruto feel uneasy. Yet, he couldn't come to name it. The room? The temperature?

"Neji," The blonde began. "I'm sorry. For everything I did to you..." His voice trailed off. But that's all he could say when he saw the expression on the mans face. It was peaceful, yet questionable. Soft, yet harsh. Complete, yet broken. Naruto then spoke again, "I know that you knew... about Sakura.." Naruto looked into Neji's eyes. "I know what you heard... she uh.. told me."

"Dishonesty, it's something that wraps us all at some point Naruto-Kun. It didn't take much to comprehend that there was indeed something there." His face was completely blank. Yet. His eyes showed a slight bit of emotion that the blonde couldn't quite name.

"Neji...?"

"My love for you burned, and yet when I heard your conversation that night..." He made an odd face. "I couldn't help but feel comforted that you finally could admit it to someone." The brunette smiled at the blonde. "If things had never have come out... then I wouldn't have met Shino." The brunette paused. "Thank you."

The blonde looked down at his hands that intertwined in his lap. "I can't help but feel bad for everything I did to you..."

"Don't."

"There's something else I came to say though." The blonde watched as Neji's head shot a suspicious look at him.

"Hmm?" His eyes were curious.

"This may be the last time you'll see me." The blonde watched as Neji made a confused face. "Sakura and I, we're moving back home to Vermillion. Back to where everything started..." A smile made it's way to the blondes face. "To start over together.."

Neji just stared at Naruto. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach he had unsettling feeling. Like someone could go completely wrong at any minute, hour. "Back to the other region..?" The man had to admit, now that Naruto was here apologizing, he thought that things would get better and eventually the blonde he loved so much at one point would come back and be a part of his life. But no, this apology was one that would turn into a goodbye. And Neji couldn't help but think that this goodbye just might end up being forever.

Naruto watched as Neji stood up and paced the floor. "N-Neji..?"

The brunette shot him a twisted look. "Why can't you stay here...? Had GoldenRod not been kind to you?" He was now yelling.

Naruto stood up and approached the man. "Neji, what's gotten into you?"

The man shook it off and cleared his throat. "It's nothing... just nerves Naruto.." He paused. "You know me."

The blonde agreed, in all the time he'd knew Neji, nerves had always gotten the best of him. He was a man with a caring heart, and if he had uneasy feelings.. they would completely engulfed him. It shocked Naruto, but not as much as it would anyone else. "Neji, we're leaving tonight and things still have to be done. So, I'll see you in later days. Alright?"

Neji simply shook his head and put on a fake smile. He opened the door for the blonde and watched at the man slowly walked along the walk. "Naruto?" The blonde turned and looked at him. "Be safe." Naruto lightly smiled back and saluted the man with two fingers. And with that, he walked down the path, leaving a once again, a broken Neji alone.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Footsteps echoed through an old house. A little girls laughter filled the ears of two parents who were in two completely different places. The mother was laying in her bed trying to take an afternoon cat nap. While the father was doing dishes singing to his daughter. The little girl had semi-long deep red hair, and off purple colored eyes. She was gorgeous, and had both her parents features.

After about ten minutes, the front door rattled as small knocks laid against the hard wood. Silence. Then more footsteps echoed, and when they reached the door they stopped instantly.

There on the other side was a girl with pink, black and blonde hair. She was wearing a light pink dress with a black floral print winding down the side. Her eyes were deep green and she was short. The read headed man stared, then softly spoke, "S-Sakura...?"

When the girl nodded, the red headed man stepped outside and shut the screen door behind him. There was tension between the two when only one word had been spoken. Yet, the man couldn't help but stare at the girl. With each breath, memories flooded his mind, along with guilt. After a few minutes, the man spoke, "Please... come in." And with that, both people walked into the house.

They sat in the kitchen, opposite of each other. The pinkette looked around there were dishes and papers filling the counter. She then looked at the man. "It's been awhile Sasori.." To be honest, it broke her heart to see the man, let alone speak his name. Seeing his face reminded her of the countless posters, songs, parties and people. They were memories she didn't want to remember, yet she couldn't forget.

The man looked at her and softly spoke, "Hows everything going?" He looked into her eyes.

She looked down at her hands and spoke, "They've been great. N-Naruto and I are together now and we've made huge plans for ourselves." Upon picturing the blondes face, she smiled.

Sasori's eyes slightly dimmed as he spoke, "Oh. Well, uh, that's great."

The girl replied, "How about the family life?" She then nodded to a little girl standing in the doorway.

Sasori turned and the little girl blushed then ran. Sasori then turned back to Sakura. "It's stressful sometimes, but I'm glad I stepped up to the plate... How's life for you?"

"It's going great. Naruto and I are together now, and we're going back to Vermillion. We decided to get a house, and hopefully things will turn out for the best." She looked at Sasori.

The red head sighed. "There's been so many times that I just wanted to call and check on you.." He lowered his head. "I hate hearing your songs on the radio. And I don't talk to Gaara now.." He looked up at Sakura. "You were a wake up to my eyes Sakura. That's for sure."

The pinkette looked at him and stared. "I can't say it's different. I still think about you sometimes, whenever I want to write a song your music pops into my head." The girl sighed. "In fact, after you left, there were nights that I didn't sleep. And even before that, you caused me so much stress. You know, I started smoking and drinking more Sasori." The red head stared. "I wanted to kill myself in a way, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

The read head looked at her, then stood up. He went to a nearby cabinet, rummaged through things, and finally pulled out a small case. He then walked back over and placed it into Sakura's hands. "When the time is right, I want you to listen to this. It was written for you.." His voice trailed off.

"Why? What is it?"

He looked into her eyes and spoke, "The song I wrote for you. After everything with Kureani, and right before I showed up at your apartment that day. I was so excited to show it to you, because every word came from my heart." He stopped and looked at the girls hands. "To this day, I still sing that song and when I do I picture your face. Because every word is still true."

Sakura looked up at the man. At that moment memories from the first time she'd met him flooded her mind. They was they talked, that kiss. His compliment and the way he looked. He looked so young and angelic. Now here was a man who's red shine had faded, and his eyes seemed always lost. And it seemed like a piece of him was missing. But Sakura couldn't lay a finger on it.

The girl stood up and spoke, "I've got to go Sasori.. Naruto is waiting.." Her voice trailed off as she fought back tears. She wouldn't lost herself. Not here, not now.

Sasori stood up and grabbed her arm. "Why the rush.."

"The plane for Vermillion leaves here tonight Sasori. It will broadcast on all news stations for everyone to watch..."

The man then gently let go and spoke, "Oh."

The pinkette looked at him and choked, "It took everything I had to come here today. But I came because I loved you Sasori. All I ever wanted was for you to take me with you. And you did. You took me through hell and back." And with that, the girl turned and walked out of the room. Within seconds Sasori heard the front door slam shut. Then after minutes passed, a car motor started up and slowly faded off into the distance.

Sasori knew she was gone now. And nothing would ever change that. He felt as though something was wrong, yet he didn't know what. Maybe it was because the girl he still loved was leaving. Maybe it was because of everything the girl had just told him. Or maybe it was that he knew Sakura still had feelings for him. The man slowly looked up to see a black headed woman leaning against the wall. Her eyes were dark and baggy. From her expression she already knew who had just left the house. She simply stared as Sasori crumbled to his knees. Yet little did he know, that wouldn't be that last time Sakura would think about him.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Sakura stood on a small metal stair case that led to the plane entrance. Slowly she turned to look at the city of GoldenRod one last time. It was beautiful, the way it settled in perfectly with the sunset. It was like a scene from a movie, where this was the city of dreams. But in some ways, it really was. It was a place where people fell in love, where dreams came true, and where things fell apart. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy her time here. Because she did, but it was time to go home now.

She was wearing a pink tank top now, along with light jeans that hugged her frame tightly. She wore tennis shoes, and a bracelet that read "believe" was around her wrist. The girl looked down to reveal several news casters who were talking, and several cameras which were aimed at her. She smiled at the sight and waved. She then looked up one last time. The sky was orange, purple and pink. And the clouds were dark against the sunset. It'd be a nice way to leave.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

A voice came over the intercom inside the plane. "I'd like to thank you two for hiring me at your pilot for the trip." He then yawned a long and contagious yawn. "Is everything fine back there?" Naruto looked at the girl who was sitting next to him in her seat.

When both kids had their seat belts on, Naruto replied, "We're all set!" And with that, he looked over to Sakura who was holding a CD in her hands. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't seem to get the red head off her mind. She wanted to know what was really on that CD, but she couldn't seem to open it. She didn't want to listen to what he'd written for her. Because deep down, it still seemed like everything was a lie.

The voice replied, "Okay. Please make sure your seat belts are on and secure, and the attendant let you know when it's safe to remove your seat belts." The man then yawned again. "Thank you."

After a rather large amount of time, the couple felt a shudder. They both looked out the window, to see that they were already off the ground and heading for a turn around to head to Vermillion. The sun was beginning to set and they two could just barely see the news vans now. Naruto looked at the girl who had the CD in her hands still.

"Who's that from?" The blonde asked.

"Just something I found." She replied.

Another few minutes passed and a woman came out from the cock pit. She quickly made her way over to the two seats and smiled. "Hello, I'm Shizune and I'll be your flight attendant for your trip. I'd like to let you know that we are officially in course, and that you are welcome to take your seat belts off." With a smile the woman turned and took a seat on the small couch. "I'll be here with any help you need!" And with that, the woman opened a small magazine and began to read.

Sakura slowly unbuckled her seat belt as well as Naruto. Together they made their way over to the small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine along with two small glasses. Together they then walked to another couch near the far window of the plane.

Naruto poured two glasses full of red wine and then held up his glass. "To a new beginning." And together the two tapped their glasses, ending with a drink. From this point on, Naruto and Sakura would be happy together. Til death to their part.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

It was nearly one am when the couple cuddled up in a small bed. They laid together peacefully and clinging together. They were wrapped in a warm blanket, with smiles on their faces.

The flight attendant was now laying in the cock pit next to the pilot who was flying steady. Shizune was asleep in a small cot made just for her. She was at ease with the night.

While staring ahead, the pilot swallowed hard. Flashes from the previous night filled his mind. Girls, drinking, smoking pot, and having sex. The small area was silent and dimness surrounded the man. Slowly his eyes began to drift, and it was only minutes before he passed out, head first into the control center.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

The fire and flames filled the field where only pieces of the plane landed. Luggage bags were ejected, opened and strung throughout the open pasture. The body of a man was in the cockpit, and a woman was thrown through the front glass. They were both found dead.

After a few hours the flames were finally burnt out, and the ground was covered in char and ash. In the dismantled fragments of the plain, they found two more bodies in which were found in in a cuddling position. Both people were dead, and they were both badly burned, also covered in bruises and scars. One was a man with bright blonde hair, the other was a girl with pink, black and blonde highlights. Pink roots were showing through. And the weirdest bit, was the fact that the two looked at if they were smiling.

Yards away from the bodies, there laid a CD upon the ground. It wasn't broken, but it showed signs of never being opened. The firemen opened it to find a note. Which read, "_My dear Sakura. This song declares my love. Because I really think that you could be the one to save me. You my love, are my wonderwall."_

_**The End.**_

_Thank you for sticking all the way through._

**There will be an epilogue as well.**


	22. Epilogue

Take Me With You

Written by xxKaaat

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

When someone leaves earth, it's said that it's peaceful. The pain doesn't last long. But every once in awhile, you've got those who, don't feel anything. We call them lucky, favored. And in this case, our two love birds had no suffering. There was no pain. No hurt. Only the beauty of peaceful love. It's amazing to see how we mourn over those who we've lost. But in reality, they don't suffer anymore correct? So why must we weep? Self inflict pain? Hurt our own well being? Is it guilt? Or, are we just selfish?

It's hard to tell what the future brings tomorrow. If you ask some, they'd say the memories from yesterday lead them to tomorrow. Is that why we go on? Why we.. question.. our actions? The overseers, actions? Unfortunately, no one has the answers to those questions that fill our heads. But we do know one thing, and it's that no matter how hard things get, we must go on. Live for the hope of a better tomorrow.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

"Hello this is Tenten reporting. Early this morning a very.. tragic accident took place in the far east of the region." The woman on the screen took in a deep breath as she tried to not lose herself. "The plane of newly found artist Sakura Haruno, and her lover Naruto Uzimaki was found, burning in a field. As of now, the investigators do not know what took place aboard that plane, but they did say that the couple went in a very peaceful way." Tears formed in the woman's eyes. "The only things able to be pulled from the plane, were few items of clothing, and a CD." The woman took in another breath. "The music world had lost someone great, and I'm glad to say I knew her... once again.. R-Rest in peace Sakura.. Naruto.. you'll live on forever in our hearts."

The panda eyed man stared at his television in awe. He felt sick, nauseated. And within seconds, the man ran to his bathroom. His stomach releasing itself into the toilet bowl. Tears streaked his face, as screams filled the room.

A man with purple tattoos slammed open the door when he heard something from the boys room. He ran to the bathroom and laid a hand upon the boys shoulder, "Gaara... what's wrong..?"

Gaara looked up at him, with agony in his eyes. "Sakura's dead Kankuro.." And with that, more screams filled the room, as a man with purple tattoos slowly slid down a near wall.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

The blonde woman did a double take when she heard the name emerge from her television. Her icy, blue eyes stared. The girl didn't speak. "D-Did... S-Sakura..? N-N-Naruto..?"

The girl inched toward the monitor, and slowly crumbled to her knees. Her hands slowly ran down the screen, as tears filled her eyes. "My dear, dear Sakura.."

Ino sat in a ball on the floor, not knowing what to do. She was in shock. Angry, hurt, alone, helpless.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

"Itachi!" The mans voice screamed. The blonde headed man dropped his glass plate full of food, and stood while it broke against the wood floor. He stared in disgust as a black haired man came running into the room.

"What Deidara?" The man spat. The blonde only pointed to the tv. When a video played of one of the girls songs, Itachi sat down on the ground, right in place. He didn't cry, and he didn't scream. He simply stared. "My god..." His voice trailed off into a whisper. The blonde could only stare.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Neji lay sound asleep on the couch. He's been in a down mood ever since the blonde he loved left. It was a huge shock to him, and it honestly hurt.

His partner Shino simply raised an eyebrow when he heard the name, Uzimaki. He then watched the story for a few minutes, then flipped the tv off. To him, all Neji needed was something else to make him depressed about the incident. And to be completely honest, Shino didn't care for the blonde. So it was better to let Neji find out another time, then wake him up now.

So the man got up, went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He left a napping Neji laying upon the couch.

_**Take Me With You. Take Me With You. Take Me With You.**_

Life seemed different around the group of people who knew the couple. In fact, even after a whole year, it seemed like her leaving took away a little happiness. Old friends never talked again, and even Neji took it easier than Shino had expected.

Although, for some people, it left an everlasting effect. On Sasori. Over the course of the next year, the man had become a heavy alcoholic and it seemed like his mind was always elsewhere. Over time, he stopped trying. He quit work, and he never sang again. Every time Kureani tried to sit down and talk to the man about everything, he'd always end up telling her, "It's all my fault."

And after years of depression, denial and hurt, Kureani gave up on every dream she ever had. She divorced Sasori, and he never came around for their daughter. It seemed like seconds turned into minutes. Those turned into hours, then days. And eventually, weeks, months and years passed. The man ended up dying of alcohol poisoning. And when he went into the episode, no one was around to help. So he laid helpless, and lifeless for days. To some people, it was sad to see Sasori go. Yet to others, they were happy that he drowned in his own misery.

As for Sleeping With Sirens, the only two left were Itachi and Deidara, located in ShoreLine. Pein wasn't around anymore, and no one could find him. And with having a family, Itachi didn't want to do it anymore. He told Deidara that he'd had his time of fame, but it was over now and he was okay with that. So Deidara took off for GoldenRod once more to peruse bass once again. But instead, he became a singer for a new band, and eventually they became big. It'd never be the same as it once had been, and the man knew that.

No one except the fireman ever knew what was inside the CD. And the only man who knew who'd written it, was now dead. And it seemed as if from that moment on, something changed in everyone. No one could name what it was, but it was something. And people barely talk about Sakura anymore. She's just a distant memory in the music past. Yet, she was a star, who's voice would live on forever.


End file.
